My Bright Life
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: Anna is living a somewhat normal life as an orphan, until she find out about her parents. When the new kid takes her and her friend Tina to camp, their lives change forever. After TLO.
1. Meet Anna

**Well this, as promised in my profile is "My Bright Life." Hopefully, it won't be too corny.**

**Solanna: DaughterofDemeter123 to belong doesn't PJO. (Read Backwards)**

**Me: What? Oh well, ONWARDS!!**

**

* * *

**Anna's Pov

I was five years old when my mother died. She had just tucked me in and left my room when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I had grabbed Boo-boo bunny and got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and I saw something that a five year old should never see. Blood was splattered all over the floor and my mother was slumped in the corner. Her back was clawed to shreds and I knew she was dead. I had spent the rest of the night in the bloody kitchen, hugging Boo-boo and sobbing at my mother's side. My mom's boss was suspicious when she never came to work and she stopped by. Can you imagine her shock when she got there? She called the police and when they got there, they took my mother's body away. They sent me to an orphanage, but who would adopt a hyperactive five year old, especially after what I had seen? Nobody. I'm 12 now. I skipped a grade and they called me a genius . At school I'm just that weird little kid who dresses in too much yellow. They don't know what I've been through. They all have two parents, they all have real homes, they all have lives. I don't. Or I didn't, before I met him. My name is Solanna Luna Brightly, and this is my story.

* * *

"Anna, Tina, Lacey, Paula, Darcy and Stacy, breakfast!" Wendy, the matron shouted.

We all groaned. They always wake us up waaaaaay too early. I got out of bed and stretched. I share a room with Tina, and she's not the neatest person. She was at her drawer, tossing her clothes behind her.

"Ugggh! Anna! I have like, nothing to wear!" She moaned.

"Well, you'll have to make do with what you have." I said, putting on an orange tank top, a yellow skirt and red leggings. Then my favorite yellow smiley-face jacket and sneakers. "Come on, I'm starved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She put on a pink dress. "Lets go."

Tina has only been here a few months, but she's my best friend. She lost her dad in a fire, and she never knew her mom. She can be kind of fussy, but she's a good person. She's a year older than me, but we're both in the 8th grade. We went downstairs to the dining room, where everyone else was already eating. I ate as fast as possible so I wouldn't have to help Wendy teach the little kids table manners. It takes FOREVER and I can't stand it, especially because of my ADHD. As soon as I finished, I ran back upstairs. As soon as I got there, I dug up my journal. I love to write poems, but I'm not that good. I've been told I should stick with either singing or medical studies. I like all three of them though.

"Anna, its time to go!" Tina shouted, still downstairs.

"Coming!" I grabbed my black and yellow backpack and ran downstairs to join her as we walked to the bus stop. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

* * *

Nico's Pov

"Do I have to?" I asked for the billionth time

"Yes Nico, you have to." Annabeth handed me a black backpack."School will do you good, and its just until you find a new halfblood."

"What if I don't find anyone?" I asked.

"Then you stay until summer break." She answered, smirking.

"Stay where?"

"With an adult halfblood, Denny Gregory. You'll be posing as his nephew." She handed me a twenty dollar bill, for emergency. "Off you go."

"Go where?"

"Ho-ho-kus, New Jersey. Have fun." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. This will not be fun. I closed my eyes, and ran through the shadows.

* * *

**Well, umm... REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Bus ride of doom!

**Well today has been REALLY boring, so I decided to write some.**

**Me: That's all folks.**

**Nico: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: No.**

**Nico: Yeah you are. The thing where you say, "I don't own PJO."**

**Me: No Bonehead. You just did it for me. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**Nico's Pov

I've been shadow traveling for a year and it still tires me out. I fainted the moment I arrived. I must have been out for a good twenty minutes when I heard voices.

"Hey Anna, look!" One squealed. "I think he's dead."

"Don't be silly Tina, he's breathing." The other said calmly. "He just fainted, but who is he?"

"I have no idea, but ewww! Look at his outfit!" The girl called Tina squealed some more.

I groaned. She sounded like an Aphrodite girl.

"Quiet Tina. He's waking up."

I sat up, and opened my eyes. Two girls stood over me, a brunette in a pink dress, a short blond in a yellow smiley face jacket.

"Who are you?" Asked the brunette, Tina.

"Nico." I answered, getting up. "And you two are?"

"I'm Solanna but call me Anna." The blond pointed at herself, then Tina. "That's Tina. Why were you unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"Um, I was walking to the bus stop and-"

"And judging from your eyes you haven't been getting enough sleep you fainted half way there?" Anna cut me off.

Tina and I both stared at her and she shrugged.

"You pay too much attention during health." Tina said, shaking her head.

"Wait, the bus!" Shouted Anna.

"Oh, crud!" They ran towards the bus, and I followed. We just hardly made it. As I climbed on the bus, I got a lot of stares. Most of the seats were full, and I had no idea where to sit.

"Hey Nico, sit with us!" Anna was waving frantically at me at the back of the bus, where she and Tina were sitting.

I sighed. Anna was a bit too, bright. But I sat with them anyways. The ride took forever, and it felt even longer with Tina's endless rambling about how she needed to go shopping. I was so glad when it was finally over that I was almost happy to go to school. Almost, but not really.

* * *

Anna's Pov

Tina was blabbing on about clothes (again) and I was thinking about Nico. He was different. He looks emo, but he doesn't act like it. I saw him climb on the bus, looking for a seat. I waved him over, and Tina gave me a look.

"Hey Nico, sit with us!" I called. He sighed and walked over. Tina continued talking and Nico looked sick, as if he was already tired of it. I was pretty sick of it myself. By the time we arrived, he looked ready to explode. I grabbed my backpack and skipped of the bus. I waited for Tina on the sidewalk, and just when she got off a weird sound came from the bus. I realized Nico was still in there, as was the bus driver. I climbed back on the bus to see what was going on. The bus driver was standing about five feet from Nico, sneering. Then, the scariest thing happened. The bus driver had vanished, and in his place was a monster! And Nico had a black sword, which he was using to attack it! The monster roared, and charged Nico. But he easily avoided the attack, and he slashed the thing in half. Instead of just falling to the ground, the body crumbled into yellow dust that smelled of sulfer. I stared at Nico, shocked. He looked up and saw me, his pale skin turning paler.

"Nico, what just happened?"

* * *

**Well, that ends this chapter. Review or I'll eat your soul! **


	3. I confuse Harry with Halfbloods

**The rest of this story is Anna's POV, YAAAAAAAY! Chapter three is here! Thanks to all who reviewed, I didn't have to eat too many souls! Actually my friend Mimi eats them, I just give her a reason to... I regret NOTHING! Actually, I don't own PJO, which I do regret. ONWARD!!!**

**

* * *

**"Nico, what just happened?" I asked, freaked out. "Where did you get that sword?"

"Anna! Y-you can see it?" He stuttered, seemingly shocked that I could see the lethal weapon in his hands.

"What? Of course I can! How could I miss it?" I yelled. "Now, answer me!"

"Not here, not now. Now tell me, are you diagnosed with ADHD or dyslexia?" He asked, seriously.

"Both, so is Tina. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, now go get Tina. We have to get you two to camp, stat." He said as he pushed me towards the door.

"Fine, I'll get Tina. But you have some serious explaining to do, Nico." I grimaced. I hate not knowing what's going on!

I ran inside the school and raced towards Tina's locker. She was there, putting mascara and God knows what else on her face.

"Tina!"

She jumped, dropping a tube of lip-gloss on her pink backpack.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She squealed.

"Sorry, but this is urgent. Come with me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"What could be more urgent than makeup?" She complained.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she is so annoying! I dragged her outside, where Nico was waiting for us.

"Alright, I brought Tina. Now spill it." I crossed my arms.

"I'll explain when we get there. Right now you both have to take my hands." He said, holding them out to us.

Tina recoiled, making a face. I just rolled my eyes and forced her to take his hand, then I grabbed his other hand.

"Hang on tight." He smirked. Then he ran towards the shadowy wall of the school, pulling us along with him! I yelped, expecting us to connect with the wall, but we didn't. Instead, we were submerged in darkness. I hated every second of it, I LOATH the dark. When it stopped, we weren't at school anymore. We were standing in between a highway and a pick-your-own strawberry farm thingy. Nico had fainted the moment we arrived, and Tina was busy hyperventilating.

"How (puff) did we (puff) get here (puffidy puff puff)?" She asked me, after she'd calmed down enough to speak.

"I have no idea, ask him." I nudged Nico with my foot. He groaned and stood up.

"Uggh, did we make it?" He asked, sleepily.

"If we were supposed to end up in the middle of nowhere, then yeah we made it." Tina rubbed her temples. "How'd we get here anyways?"

Nico looked around and sighed in relief.

"Good, we did make it." He said. "Follow me."

He walked towards a hill with a huge pine tree on it. As we neared it, I saw something I hadn't seen before. Tina and I both gasped in shock. Because there, sitting at the base of the tree was a giant lizard thing with smoke coming out it's nostrils. Nico walked right past it, like it was normal. We timidly followed him, Tina nearly fainted when it looked at her with it's yellow eyes. When we finally got past it, I saw the most awesome place ever. It had a lake, and horse stables **(she can't see the pegasi)**, and a rock climbing wall with what looked like lava running down the sides! Nico turned to us and grinned, his black eyes shining.

"I told you we made it, welcome to camp halfblood." He proclaimed proudly.

"Are you talking about Harry Potter?" I asked, watching a bunch of kids in orange shirts shooting arrows at targets.

"No thats not real, I'm talking about the real world." He told me. "Come on, lets see Chiron."

* * *

**Oh and you must REVIEW! You know you want to! **


	4. Tours, dreams, and carrots

**Well then, I've been suffering from writer's block ALL DAY and it just stopped. Yaaaaay! You should already know this by now, but I'll tell you anyways. I DON"T OWN PJO _"SOB"_. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**"So, let me get this straight." Asked Tina." All those Greek gods are real and this is a training camp for their children?"

"Yes, that about sums it up." Answered the freaky horse man, Chiron.

"Okay. I believe you, but only because of all of the weird stuff that happened today." She shuddered.

"Yeah, I believe you too. It explains a lot..." I trailed off, thinking back to that fateful day seven years ago.

"Great, you believe. Now can I please go to my cabin?" Nico asked Chiron, with a sad attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Go ahead, I'll just have Lila **(That's ME!)** from the Demeter cabin to show them around." Chiron told him. "Could you get her for me?"

"Sure Chiron." He called as he ran towards the door.

Chiron returned his gaze to us.

"How old are you two?" He asked us.

"I'm twelve, and she's thirteen." I answered automatically, snapping my head in his direction.

"Hmm. Tina, you should have been claimed by now. But no problem, you will probably be claimed in a few days time." He turned to me."You will be claimed by the time you turn thirteen, so it may take a while. In the mean time you will both stay in cabin 11." He might have said more, but a girl walked in.

"Hi Chiron, Nico said you wanted me?" She asked.

"Ah, Lila. I need you to show these two around camp, and help them get settled in."

"Sure." Lila turned and smiled at us. "I'm Lila-Celeste, but you can call me Lila. Lets start with the rock wall, shall we?"

* * *

Lila showed us everything, from Arts and crafts to Thalia's pine. Tina gasped at everything she saw. And I'm not gonna lie, I did too.

"And that my cabin, the Demeter cabin. And here's where your staying, Cabin 11." She scrunched up her nose when she said "Cabin 11", like she was annoyed with it.

She knocked on the door and two boys stepped out. For a second I thought I was seeing double, but then I realized they were twins.

"Sup Lilac." One said, grinning. "I thought you were still mad about the whole "feeding all of your plants to bunnies" thing."

Lila scowled.

"One, DON"T CALL ME THAT! Two, I'm _still_ trying to grow back my carrots! And third, we have two new campers here." She motioned to us.

"Calm down, geez." Said the other twin. He turned to us, smiling mischievously. "I'm Conner, and this is Travis."

"Why don't you join us, we were just going to visit the Ares cabin and give them some "gifts"." Snickered Travis.

"Uh, no." Said Tina. "Just show us where we sleep, and don't talk to me."

"Bye guys, good luck with the bozo twins!" Lila told us as she walked to her cabin, her long, brown hair swishing. This should be fun.

After they showed us our bunks, I conked out. It had been a long day, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_An unseen figure stood on a dark sidewalk, mumbling to herself._

_"Oh dear, I'm so very hungry." She rubbed her stomach. "I wonder if there are any tasty little halfbloods around here..."_

_A street lamp came on, revealing the figure's appearance. Her face was a molted green, and it was covered with scales. The she-demon wore a tattered white dress, with blood stains splattered here and there. She had a crazed, hungry look in her yellow eyes, and long white claws where her fingernails should have been. She stuck her nose in the air, and sniffed loudly. A wild grin spread over her face and she raced towards a nearby house, laughing manically. A few seconds after she entered, a scream of pure terror arose from the house. It stopped as soon as it started, and the monster ran out. She never stopped laughing. Then the dream went dark, and the only thing visible was the mailbox. On it's side, written in greek was the family's last name. Brightly. _


	5. Chocolate bunnies

**Sup! "Weird announcer voice" As you recall (maybe) Anna and Tina have found out the truth about the gods. And I made myself a character! YAY! But I don't own PJO! BOO! And for those who don't know, Lamia was the monster in the dream. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**I opened my eyes, still shocked from the dream. It had been a thoroughly disturbing sight. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The cabin was still dark, but two beds were empty. Conner and Travis must have gone on a pranking spree. I stood up and stretched. I was still wearing my outfit from the day before, Nico hadn't given us a chance to pack before sending us here. No doubt Tina will freak out when she wakes up. There was no use in trying to sleep again, I was wide awake. I glanced at my yellow, smiley face watch. 5:23 AM. The sun will be up soon. That might be fun to watch, but the harpies might still be out and I don't feel like being killed on my first day. I would have written a poem, but I didn't have any paper or pencils. As I debated in my head what to do, the door opened.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Snickered Travis.

"Yeah, this will be epic!" Laughed Conner.

"What did you do?" I asked them, stepping into view.

"We dyed the Demeter cabin's roof purple and stuck chocolate bunnies in it." The grin suddenly fell off Conner's face. "Hey why are you up so early?"

"Had a nightmare." I shrugged. "It seems pointless to sleep again after that."

Travis nodded, and Conner made a strange face. They walked to their respective bunks and once again all was quiet. I sighed. Who knows how long I'll have to wait before the others wake up? I tried to come up with a haiku, but my heart wasn't in it. Oh well. There was a chair by the window, and I went over and sat in in. I watched as the sky changed from black, to purple, to orange, to yellow and finally, blue. Then, I returned to my bunk and waited for the others. Have you ever waited for eight or so kids to wake up at six in the morning? Well let me tell ya, it's really boring! I felt trapped, unable to do anything I felt like doing. I was so glad when they finally began to wake up, I almost hugged them. Everyone hung out for a while, until a horn sounded. The whole cabin lined up, single file. I got on the very back and we marched off to breakfast.

After helping myself to some eggs and toast, I sat on the end of the Hermes table with Tina. But before I could take a bite, everyone stood up and picked up their plates. I followed and to my surprise people were scraping parts of their meals into the fire. Some people were muttering things which I couldn't hear. Lila walked up to me.

"These are offerings to the gods, it keeps them happy." She told me. Then she scraped some fruit into the flames and muttered "For Demeter".

I tossed in some toast for my unknown father and returned to my seat. I watched as Tina sacrificed, then something appeared above her head. It looked like a holographic image of a dove and a swan. Around me, everyone knelt. I did too, and Chiron stepped forward.

"Mother of Eros, goddess of love and beauty. Hail Tina Golden, daughter of Aphrodite." He announced.

The Aphrodite girls squealed and flocked around Tina, like a herd of pink piranha. I guess this means she's moving out. Oh well, I can live. Its not like I'll never see her again. She made her way over to me, grinning.

"Anna! I got claimed! Do you know what this means?" She squealed. "I have a bunch of sisters to borrow clothes from!"

"Thats great Tina." I said, cheerfully.

"I know, right?" She smiled. "Well, bye for now!"

She scurried off to join her cabin. I'm glad she's so happy. The girl has had a hard life, and she deserves a break. As I finished of my eggs, two girls stomped over to Conner and Travis. One was Lila, and I didn't know the other.

"Katie, Lilac! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Said Conner, trying not to laugh.

"Shut it, Stoll!" The girl called Katie shouted. "We all know what you did, and I want you to fix it NOW!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Travis, trying not to laugh.

"She's talking about the stupid prank you did on Cabin 4's roof, you twits!" Shouted Lila.

The brothers burst out laughing.

"F-fine." Conner managed to get out. "Th-the bunnies never get old!"

* * *

**Well that ends that chapter! REVEIW! Mimi's hungry!**


	6. Cabin 4's plan

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Evil laughing makes me feel so alive! **

**Me:And here's with the disclaimer!**

**Dr.D:DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO. But soon I will! I will use it's popularity to take over the tri-state area!**

**Me:Um, don't you have to buy the rights from Rick Riordan? **

**Dr.D:I can't afford that! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!**

**Me:What?**

**

* * *

**After breakfast, I followed the Hermes cabin to archery. I was actually pretty good at it, I guess. The Demeter cabin sent a spy to watch the Stolls and make sure they stay away from their roof. Apparently it wasn't the first time they put chocolate bunnies on it. As soon as archery ended, swords class started. I quickly learned that I stunk at it, my partner disarmed me the second our blades met. The instructor, Percy told me not to feel bad. "After all,"He had said. "I completely suck at archery, and I don't care." Yeah but I'm not the savior of Olympus, am I?

After all the classes were done, I went outside. It was a very nice day, and I felt like going for a swim. Of course, I was forced to leave my swimsuit at the orphanage so that was out of the question. Unless I borrowed one. As I came close to the Aphrodite cabin, I thought of the consequences. They most likely wouldn't let me escape without a total makeover, but I really wanted to go swimming. I took a deep breath and knocked. The girl who answered squealed with delight when I told her what I wanted, and pulled me in.

"Girls!" She giggled. "Anna here wants to borrow a swimsuit!"

They all squealed and got to work. They inspected me thoroughly and chattered among themselves for a while. Finally, they gave me a yellow one piece with brown stripes and a bumble bee embroidered on it. Then they pushed me into their bathroom where I changed. When I came out, they squealed again and after they were done telling me how cute I looked, I was released. As I made my way to the beach, I noticed something weird. The large plot of sunflowers in front of the Demeter cabin seemed to be pointing themselves at me, following my every movement. I ignored it, it was probably just my imagination.

As soon as I got to the beach, I jumped in the water. It was refreshingly cool and it felt great. After swimming for awhile, I got out and shook the water out of my ears. I laid down in the sand and watched the clouds roll by. I allowed myself to drip dry, which took forever. Just when I was about to leave, I head voices.

"I hate them!" It was Lila's voice. "Those two little pigs have been bugging me since I arrived!"

"Yeah, what do they have against us Demeter kids anyways?" It was the girl from before, Katie. "Well, we'll have the last laugh this time."

"If the poison ivy doesn't work what will?" Asked Lila.

"Who knows? But if it does work, they'll be itchy for weeks."

They laughed and walked off, talking about daisy's and stuff. I have a feeling that the Stolls are in a lot more trouble than I thought they were. Just after I changed the horn for dinner sounded. When I entered the dinning pavilion, Conner and Travis were already there.

"Did you see Katie's face when she saw it?" Travis chuckled.

"Yeah, it was almost as good as last time." Conner snickered.

"Why do you prank them so much anyways?" I asked them, eyes on my food.

"Well, we have two reasons." Explained Conner. "One, its very fun. And two, Travis has a crush on two of the girls there."

"Shut up! Its not like that!" Travis whined, his face red.

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrre, whatever you say." Conner said, clearly not believing him.

* * *

**Heh heh, I love messing with their minds. REVEIW, and you get to keep your soul! Tee-Hee.**


	7. Conner and Travis are stupid!

**HI! I'm bored! I don't own PJO, and I detest peanut butter! PICKLES ARE GREEN!! ONWARD!!**

**

* * *

**The next morning, I awoke to shouting. Conner and Travis were jumping about, itching themselves all over. The rest of the cabin was yelling at them to shut up.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, trying to restrain my laughter.

"Cabin 4 happened!" Shouted Conner. "They put poison ivy in our beds! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Yeah, they play dirty!" Agreed Travis.

I giggled. They totally had this coming to them.

"Says the boys who put chocolate bunnies on roofs." I smirked. "Where do you get them anyway?"

"I know a guy." Conner itched his arm. "Got any calamine lotion?"

At breakfast, I looked around the dinning pavilion. I didn't really have a reason to, I just did. Everyone at Aphrodite cabin was eating fruit and gossiping, the whole Demeter cabin was laughing at the Stolls, and the Athena kids were doing whatever it is Athena kids do. My eyes wandered to a relatively empty table in the corner, there was only one person there. I was pretty surprised to see it was Nico. I realized he had never told me who his immortal parent was. I turned to Tammy, a daughter of Hermes.

"Hey Tammy, who's table is that?" I asked her, pointing at it.

She glanced at it, and flinched.

"Hades." She muttered, picking at her waffles.

Hades. Nico was a son of the lord of the dead. I blinked. It was kind of obvious now that I thought about it. He had a dark aura surrounding him, and he dresses in dark clothes. Yes it was really obvious, but I still felt surprised. I turned back to my food and remained silent the rest of breakfast.

As I followed the rest of the cabin to archery, I noticed something. When we past the Demeter cabin, the sunflowers did what they did before. They twisted their stems to follow my movements. Creepy. I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination and didn't give it another thought. Its was still creepy though.

I was sitting in the cabin, reading a book I borrowed when someone knocked on the door. I was slightly annoyed because I was just getting to the good part, but I answered it anyways. It was Lila, but she looked different. Usually she was cheerful, she hardly ever frowned. But the Lila in front of me was not cheerful in the least. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. She was clutching a photo in her hands, holding it like she would an animal.

"They've gone too far this time, Anna." She told me, her voice quavering.

"Oh man, what'd they do this time." Those two...

"They did this!" She handed me the picture. It was an elderly lady, smiling into the camera. Her teeth had been blacked out, and there was an arrow sticking out her head.

"This is all I have left of my grandma, and they ruined it!" A tear trickled down her cheek. "Sure I put poison ivy in their beds, but what did I ever do to deserve this?"

It was an awful thing to watch, she just broke down right there. I patted her awkwardly on the back.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It just, I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. Of all people, I thought _he _would understand. But I guess I was wrong."

"Those two have brains." I shook my head. "I just wish they'd use them."

She smiled weakly.

"Thanks Anna. I just needed someone to talk to." She smiled again, then left.

I was mad. REALLY, REALLY MAD. Conner and Travis had reduced someone to tears. And they had done it with a marker. I waited for them to return from jacking the camp store. When they finally walked in, laughing and joking they came face to face with me. I had my arms crossed, and I was using my death glare.

"I hope your proud of yourselves." I snarled.

"W-what?" Stuttered Travis.

"Thanks to your stupid prank, Lila came to me in tears an hour ago." I snapped at them. "That picture was all she had left of her grandma, and thanks to you she doesn't have anything anymore."

Conner shook his head. "I thought it was just a picture."

"You thought wrong. I want you to apologize to her. And if you don't your both dead to me." I stomped to my bunk and returned to my book.

"We did that to her..." Travis mumbled to himself.

* * *

**OOOOOOOH, their in trouble! But I have no idea where this story is going... OH WELL! REVEIW!!!!**


	8. Apologies

**Sorry, I know I said the rest of the story would be Anna's Pov, but I HAD to do this!**

**Me: I like Fudge!**

**Anna: What?**

**Me: OOH, and Chinchillas!**

**Anna: I repeat, what?**

**Me: I don't own PJO, or a trampoline! Sad, huh?**

**Anna: Weirdo.**

**

* * *

**

Travis's Pov

Her words stung, I never wanted her to cry. It's not the first time I made a girl cry, but this is different. I made Lila cry. Lila never cries. Anna told me to apologize, and that if I didn't, I'm dead to her. I don't need any more people to hate me, I've already got a whole cabin of them. This "Prank war" between us and cabin 4 has gone on long enough. I'm going to tell her I'm sorry. And I truly am. Nobody but Conner knows this but, I used to have a small crush on Katie. Or, I did until Lila came. With her long brown hair and sparkling blue-green eyes, I couldn't help it. To cover it up, we started pranking her right away. And now she hates our guts. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her, but its too late for that. I snapped back to reality. I was just standing there, staring into space, most likely looking stupid. I walked to my bunk and sat down. Nobody likes to feel like I do right now, guilty. Conner should feel the same way, we always do.

The next morning, I made my way to cabin four. I don't care if she won't forgive me, I just want to apologize. I stopped at the door, and with sweaty a hand, I knocked. Forrest Wilson, a relativly new camper answered. He glared at me.

"Well if it isn't the great prankster himself." He practically spat in my face. "You better have a good reason to be here Stoll."

Okay, maybe I did put too much chili powder in his milk.

"I have to see Lila." I told him, my hands becoming two mini Niagra falls as I said her name.

His face darkened. "I'll get her, but if you make her or any other of sisters cry again, consider yourself dead." He walked into the cabin.

* * *

Lila Pov

Forrest walked in, a scowl on his face.

"Who is it, Oh scowling brother of mine?" I asked, half smiling.

"Its one of the Stolls, he wants to see you." He said, scowl still intact.

My face fell. I don't exactly want to see either Stoll, but I don't appear to have a choice.

"I'll be right back." I grumbled as I walked toward the door.

It was Travis, I could tell from the few freckles on his face.

"What do you want Travis?" I stared at the ground. "Come to gloat on the victory of your stupid latest prank?"

"No." He looked uncomfortable, then determined. "I came to apologize. I had no reason to do something like that, and I'm really sorry. It doesn't matter if you forgive me or not, I just wanted you to know."

I was speechless. From what I heard, the Stoll brothers never apologized to anyone. Why would Travis tell me he's sorry?

"I understand if you never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me either." He turned to go.

I closed my eyes. "Travis, wait!"

He turned.

"Travis this may sound corny, but I forgive you. I'm just glad you apologized." I think my face went red. "I just want to know that I accept your apology." I kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened. I guess he didn't expect that. Neither did I. He blushed as red as beet. I dashed back into my cabin. I glanced back as the door closed. He just stood there staring into space, still blushing. He looked stupid.

* * *

**WAHAHAHAHAHA! That was ADORABLE! This chapter is really bad, but I had to do it! It's kind of just a filler though. REVIEW. Pretty please, with sugar, and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and a strawberry on top?**


	9. Being a brat is fun!

**Oh, lookie here! Its a person! I bet this person didn't review, need I remind you of Mimi?**

**Random viewer: AHHHHHH! Don't eat my soul!**

**Me: It won't happen if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Random viewer: DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO! SPARE MY SOUL!!!**

**Me: Shut up, Mimi isn't even here. Weirdo.**

**

* * *

**Anna's Pov (forever this time)

During breakfast, Travis was acting weirder than usual. His whole face went red whenever he glanced at the Demeter table. I take it he apologized. Good to know that he follows orders. After tossing some eggs in the flames, I pretty much stuffed my face. Don't judge me, I was half starved. After breakfast was over, I headed toward the swords arena. I wanted to train, I don't want to just be good at archery. Practice makes perfect after all. When I arrived, someone was already there. It was Nico, whom I haven't spoken to since we got here. He was slashing the dummies like crazy, his sword was a black blur in his hand. I watched him in silence for a while, then I decided to let my presence be known.

"AHHHHH! A CHINCHILLA!!!" I screamed.

"What?! Where?!!" He whirled around, until he relised what I said. "A chinchilla? Really Anna, really?"

I rolled on the floor laughing.

"Y-your f-face!" I giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Hi to you too." He smirked. "Is there a reason your in the sword arena?"

"Duh, Nico." I said, standing up. "One typically trains with swords in the sword arena."

"You couldn't use a sword if your life depended on it, according to Percy." He still smirked.

"Yet another reason for me to train!" I pointed my finger in the air. "I now ask of thee to helpeth me, sir Nico."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine Anna, but don't expect to be a master when we finish." He told me.

He showed me some basic moves needed for survival, and when he finished I wasn't as awful as before, but I still stunk like crazy.

"Thanks Nico!" I patted him on the head and skipped off. At least I know how to cut a monster in half.

As I sat on my bunk reading that night, I noticed Travis wasn't going over his plans like usual. Instead he just sat there, deep in thought. I walked over to his bunk, and sat next to him.

"Did you apologize, Travis?" I asked him, bringing him back down to earth.

"Huh? Oh, Anna!" He exclaimed. "Yes I told her I'm sorry." His face turned red again.

"Why do you keep impersonating a lobster?" I asked him, smiling. "What happened?"

"Well, after I apologized, she, well she-" His face went redder, if possible.

"She what?" I nudged his stomach.

"She told me she appreciated it and, well uhh, she k-kissed my cheek." His face was as red as a good tomato, if not redder.

"OOOOOH!" I giggled. "Travis and Lila sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"SHUT UP!" He threw a pillow at my head, half smiling.

I ran back to my bunk, still giggling. Its fun to be a little brat sometimes.

My dream that night went like this-

_Everything around me was dark, I couldn't see anything. After a while, I heard voices._

_"You are late, son!" One boomed angrily._

_"Sorry! I ran into this girl, and-" The other voice was cut off._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR VARIOUS AFAIRS WITH MORTALS! THIS IS ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!" The first voice screamed._

_"Which one?" Asked voice #2._

_"Solanna Brightly. She nears her 13th birthday, and must be claimed very soon." Wait, HE"S TALKING ABOUT ME!!_

_"Yeah, I know dad. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Said my dad._

_"Well, hurry up with it! We can't afford you to lose your immortality!"_

_"Yes, Father."_

_And with that, the dream ended._

_

* * *

_**OOOOH! Did you like the ending? I do! REVIEW! But don't rush me!**


	10. Sunflowers creep me out!

**Why?! Why?! Why am I saying WHY?! I don't know. Life is funny that way.**

**Me: And now Me in fanfiction form with the disclaimer!**

**Lila (Aka, Me): I don't own PJO, or is it you?**

**Me: Well, since your me, and I'm you that means we're both, ummm...**

**Lila: This was a bad idea...**

**

* * *

**I was woken up to the sound of shouting.

"No, don't put that there! Someone wake up Anna, we need all the help we can get." I think it was one of the Stolls.

Someone began poking my arm.

"Wakey-wakey-eggs and bakey!" Tammy sang in my ear.

"Mrrph!" I stuffed my head under my pillow.

"Oh, no you don't!" She pulled my blanket off.

"Meanie!" I complained. I looked around. Everyone was rushing around, pushing garbage under beds and panicking.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Inspection day! If we get the lowest score, we have to help wash the dishes. And they wash the dishes with lava." She answered. "So help me with the beds."

After me and Tammy finished making all the covers look smooth, we tried to help the others get the trash out of the cabin. Of course, we had nowhere to put the trash, so it was a wasted effort. We ended up pushing it all back under the beds. By the time the inspector came in, the cabin was pretty much the same as it was before. It was the head uh, person from the Aphrodite cabin. She sashayed around the room, making disappointed clicks with her tongue and checking things off her clipboard. We might be washing dishes tonight, don't fail us now Percy!

I pulled back my bow, and let the arrow fly. It went so fast, it was a mere blur in the air. The arrow hit it's mark, the middle of the target. Bulleye. I beamed. Archery was the only thing I could do right around here, you know, besides some other stuff.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed the Instructor, Will Solace, Son of Apollo. "Let's see it again."

I obeyed, and shot another one. It landed right next to the first one. Bullseye again.

"Okay Anna, keep it up. Becky, your up." He moved on to the girl next to me.

I shot another dozen arrows, and took a break. As I gulped down some water, I noticed something for the third time. The sunflowers in front of the nearby Demeter cabin were still following my movements. It was really starting to freak me out. But I wouldn't tell anyone. Knowing my friends, they'd probably just make koo-koo signs at my face. Thats what I would do. I turned away from the flowers and returned to Archery.

At lunch, the dining pavilion was louder than usual. Apparently, a really powerful new halfblood had been discovered yesterday. Everyone was trying to guess who their parent was.

"Maybe its Hecate." Said one Hermes kid. "They're supposed to have tons of ability's."

"Naw, I bet its Morpheus." Argued another. "I heard they can put people to sleep, just by looking at them."

"I say we should just wait until they get here." I stabbed a piece of fruit. "You'll just build them up as the most powerful camper ever, without ever meeting them."

They looked at me, then continued as if they never heard me. What poops. I bit into my strawberry.

* * *

**Me:Well this chapter is much better than before. I had to revise it, 'cause it stunk. A lot. Like a skunk. It was short, and it stunk. It really, really st-**

**Everyone else: WE GET IT!!**

**Me: Rude much! Anyways, REVIEW!!!**


	11. Let them find that itching powder!

**Oh look, I'm back! "Roaring applause" And I don't own PJO... "Weeping" ONWARD!!!!!**

**

* * *

**I was over by Thalia's Pine, feeding Peleus when I saw them. A young girl, no older than I was, was limping while pulling along the unconscious body of a satyr. She had several cuts on her face, which were bleeding. She looked ready to faint. I hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me with the strangest eyes. The irises were icy blue, they shined like crystals.

"I'm fine, it's Leo you should worry about." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Right." I took one of Leo's arms, and the girl took the other.

I led her to the big house, we had to get Leo to an Apollo healer, stat.

Chiron was in wheelchair form, playing cards with Mr.D.

"Chiron!" I called, trying not to drop the satyr's arm.

He looked up, his face suddenly surprised.

"Anna, what happened? Who is this?" He asked.

"I can't answer either question Chiron. One, this satyr is getting heavy. Two, I don't know the answers." The unknown girl and I carried Leo up the steps.

"So, another brat. As if we didn't have more than enough before." Mr.D sneered.

"Put him on the recliner here." Chiron instructed us. Then, he turned to me. "Anna, go get an Apollo camper."

I nodded and ran for the Apollo cabin. The only person there was Will Solace. Perfect.

"Your needed in the big house." I said as quickly as possible.

He nodded. I walked back to the big house with him.

Chiron must have been in the middle of telling the girl about the gods, she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"But, its not possible! They would have died like, a thousand years ago!" Silly, silly girl I don't know.

"Chiron, I brought Will."

"Good. Now as I was saying, the gods are very much alive and real. Every person here at camp is living, breathing proof." He looked into the girl's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"This is camp halfblood. It is a training place for demigods, the offspring of a Greek god, and a mortal." He told her. "You are here because you are a Demigod as well."

"You're crazy!" It was like she was hanging on to the mortals for dear life.

"Trust me kid, I know crazy. And Chiron isn't crazy." Mr.D snorted.

"Fine." She stared at her feet. "I believe you. Its apparently my only option."

"Good. Now may I ask you your name?"

"I'm Lacey McKenzie."

"Well Lacey, I think it would be best if Solanna shows you around." He looked at me.

"Sure Chiron." I smiled at Lacey. "Lets get you bandaged, then we can check out camp."

"Is that real lava?"

"Yup. It makes it more of a challenge." I pointed towards the beach. "Thats the beach, and thats the Arts and crafts tent. And that concludes this tour."

"Coolness! So, who's your immortal parent?" She asked cheerily.

I looked at the ground. My dad should claim me soon, but he hasn't yet.

"I'm unclaimed. But everyone gets claimed by the time their 13, so its only a while longer." I said, still staring at the awesome yellow sneakers on my feet.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as I led her to cabin 11.

"Home sweet home." I muttered under my breath.

I'm sure they'll all be "thrilled" at another unclaimed camper moving in. And by thrilled, I mean not really exited. Hermes has been claiming his kids as soon as possible, and there are a lot of them. And I mean it when I say "a lot".

I opened the door, and strolled in.

"Guy, there's a new camper." I announced, pointing at her. "Meet, Lacey."

"Um, hi." She said quietly.

"WELCOME TO CABIN ELEVEN!!!" Shouted Conner and Travis at the same time.

"We're the head, uhh, people here. I'm Conner." Conner told her.

"And I'm Travis. You sleep over there." He pointed at the only empty bunk left. "And see if you find any itching powder, I lost a bottle."

* * *

**Ohh that Travis. Hehe. Review and I'll make this story somewhat interesting. Maybe. **


	12. My Dad, the god

**Well this week was hectic. CURSE YOU MATH PROJECT!!! :( **

**Anna: Right, I'm gonna go now. **

**Me (Holding a bazooka): YOU WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!!**

**Anna: AHHH! Daughterofdemeter123 doesn't own PJO!! Wait, is that gum?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Anna: You were just holding a bazooka! Why do you have gum?**

**Me: I'm the author. I can do anything I want. Be thankful your not in love with Nico or someone.**

**Anna: What kind of sick retard would do that?**

**Me: I dunno. Want any bazooka bubblegum?**

**

* * *

**The next day, I went to visit Tina. She was in front of a mirror, smearing makeup all over her face when I walked in.

"Hi Anna." She said, without looking at me. "I'll be done in a minute."

I waited impatiently for her to finish. I looked around. Half the wall was hot pink, and the other half was baby blue. I guess that's one way to separate boys and girls.

"Annnnnd, done." Tina put down her mascara. "What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I was thinking we go for a walk. Its such a nice day." I pointed out the window.

"Alright. I need to break in these new flip flops anyways."

* * *

As we walked past Cabin 4, the sunflowers were at it again. Twisting to follow my movements. Is that creepy, or am I just crazy?

"Hey, what's with those sunflowers?" Asked Tina. That means I'm not crazy after all. HUZZAH! "It's really-" She cut herself off to gape above my head.

In fact, everyone who was outside gaped above my head. So pretty much the whole camp. I finally looked up. A holographic image of a golden lyre was floating above my head. Chiron, who had been teaching archery nearby, stepped forward. Everybody knelt before me, which was weird.

"Killer of Python, seer of prophecy, bringer of music. Hail Solanna Luna Brightly, daughter of the sun god." He proclaimed loudly.

My dad is Apollo?! I didn't see that coming. **(Really Anna, really?)**

**

* * *

**

I packed my clothes in the yellow backpack I was given as a "You got claimed!" present. Of course, I only had the clothes Conner and Travis had stolen for me, and some toiletries obtained the same way, so it didn't take long. I said my goodbyes and walked toward my new home. Also known as Cabin 7.

The sun hadn't set yet, so the cabin sparkled. The walls on the outside are a nice gold color, and it has different symbols of my dad engraved on the side, like his chariot, and a lyre, and bows and arrows. I opened the door with a shaky hand, unsure what I'd find. The scene that greeted me was unexpected. Everyone was gathered around a dart bored. Were they playing darts? Of course not. There was a Twilight picture taped to it, and everyone was shooting arrows at it.

"HA! I hit Bella in the eye!" One of my sisters shouted happily.

"Well, I got Edward's forehead!" Another argued.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"WE'RE PUNISHING THIS PAPER FOR DARING TO HAVE THESE STUPID VAMPIRES FACES PRINTED ON IT!" Shouted one of my brothers.

"Okay, I am totally helping you once someone shows me where I sleep." I said, half smiling.

"Cool." He calmed down considerably, and pointed at a bed. "You sleep in that bunk. I'm Derick, head of cabin 7."

"Nice to meet you. Is that a normal activity?" I gestured toward the others.

"Only when we manage to pry a poster out of the hands of an Aphrodite girl." He said, looking smug. "Welcome to the cabin of AWESOME!"

* * *

**Well she got claimed. Whoop dee-doo. If you knew it would be Apollo, REVIEW. And if you stupidly didn't, REVIEW and tell me. PEACE OUT HOME DOG! Daughterofdemeter123 Out!**


	13. Dates, doughnuts, and a very scary Tina

**HI WORLD!! I'm pumped today, tomorrow is my friend's birthday! HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY JASMINE!! I doubt she'll read that any time soon, but, you know. I'm incredibly nice, and humble, so of course I wrote that. Oh, and I don't own PJO, and to answer your question Pindar, I AM NOT A FLIPPEN' HIPPIE! NOW, ONWARD!!!**

**

* * *

**My first day with my new cabin went like this; 8:00, I woke up, and got dressed. 8:30, we went to breakfast, they had DOUGHNUTS! 9:00, archery practice. 10:00, we finished destroying that stupid, sparkly vampire poster. 10:20, hung out with Lila and Tina, and had an awkward conversation about Travis. 11:00, sang the doom song; Doom doom doom doomy doom doom doom! 11:02, bugged Nico until he helped me with sword practice. 12:00, LUNCH! That doom song made me hungry! 12:30, more Archery! 1:00-10:00, A bunch of random stuff. And dinner. 10:00, bed. Needless to say, it was a good day. Until I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Oh dear, I'm hungry again!" It was the same monster from before, a lady with snake scales and a bloodstained dress. "I'd better find another yummy, yummy halfblood!"_

_She giggled, the sound sent chills down my spine. _

_"Of course, I want only one halfblood." She reasoned with herself. "The one little girl who got away, the only child ever to escape me. I want Solanna L. Brightly."_

_She laughed manically. Then, she looked right at me._

_"I'm coming for you. The great Lamia, will always get her meal. Otherwise known as you!" She lunged at me, and the dream ended._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to see the whole cabin staring at me.

"AHHH, guys, personal space! Ever hear of it?!" I squealed.

"Sorry Anna, but you were screaming in your sleep." Said Will, looking concerned.

"Yeah." Said Karen Hwong, one of my sisters. "What were you dreaming about?"

So I told them. They were my family, and therefore had to help me, or suffer. Its what family does.

"Don't worry about it." Said Derick. "Monsters can't get into camp, and if they could, we'd protect you." He flexed the imaginary muscles on his arm and grinned widely, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I feel _sooo safe._" I said sarcastically.

Still, even though everyone in the cabin would probably be eaten in 10 seconds if that ever happened, it made me feel a little better.

We went to breakfast, lining up in no particular order. I got a plateful of doughnuts. Its a weakness. After sacrificing the biggest one to my dad, I sat at the end of the table. The rest of my siblings also had doughnuts, for the children of the god of medicine, we eat really a lot of junk food. I made my cup fill with apple juice, and took a sip. It was freshly squeezed, just the way I like it. The place was filled with the usual chatter, My swords longer than your sword arguments, do you like my new lip gloss questions, and all that nonsense. This place never changes. I took the last bite of my last doughnut and walked back to the cabin. When I got there, I got out my toothbrush. Those doughnuts are awesome, but they can cause major cavities.

I had hardly set foot out the door, when I was pounced on by Tina.

"ANNA, GUESS WHAT!" She screamed.

"Chicken butt." She had that coming.

"Okay, EWW! But no, we have to see Lila, like, NOW!" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me, full speed, toward cabin 4.

Lila was watering the creepy sunflowers when we got there. The flowers turned toward me as usual, but now I know why.

"LILA! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, NOW!" Tina shouted in an extremely excited voice.

"Alright, calm down." I'm sure that if we were in an anime, that sweat drop thing would appear. "I have a date with Travis on Saturday. Its not that big a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?! MOM IM'D OUR CABIN TO COMPLAIN HOW LONG IT WAS TAKING WITH YOU TWO!! IF YOU TOOK ANY LONGER, WE WOULD HAVE HAD TO FORCE YOU TWO TO GO OUT! AND YOU SAY ITS NOT A BIG DEAL?!!" Tina screamed hysterically.

"Calm down, he's just helping me with my vegetable garden." She looked embarrassed, and I don't blame her. "Now can I go back to watering these flowers?"

"Sure." Tina seemed satisfied. "Toodle-loo!" She skipped off. Talk about split personalities!

I did all the normal camp stuff for the rest of the day, meaning the rest of the day was BOOOORIIINNNNG! Oh well. Can't win 'em all.

* * *

**I AM A CHAMPION! Conner and Travis are my favorite, so I had to do that. I HAD TO!!! REVIEW or Mimi will eat your puny soul!!**


	14. The worst three minutes of my life!

**HAPPY EARTH DAY!!!!! Go earth! You da planet! I don't own PJO, but I do own (drum roll) a sock! YAY!**

**

* * *

**Uggh. That was all I could say after today's activity's. My dad is the god of so much stuff, and his kids have to practice ALL of it. I have twice as much archery, healing lessons, vocal lessons, piano lessons, guitar lessons, lyre lessons, flute lessons, you get the picture. The only thing I don't have to do is swords, thank the gods. As soon as the last lesson ended, I climbed into bed and was probably out cold in two seconds. Of course, I had a halfblood dream. Yay...

_"No! No, you fool!" I recognized the the monster from my last dream. She was yelling at a figure that I could not see, at the same time she picked up another figure dressed in black. "I told you! It's a girl! And she's a child of Apollo! HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE HER FOR THIS PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A SON OF HADES?!!" She shrieked, throwing a boy to the ground. He rolled onto his side, and only then did I recognize him. It was Nico. He looked bad, he had several cuts which were bleeding like Hades. He was bruised on his arms and face, like he had tried to get away and failed miserably. But how did he get there? Where ever there was._

_"I'm sorry! It was so dark at the campfire, and they were sitting next to each other, I couldn't tell the difference!" That voice, I know that voice! But who is it?_

_"YOU ARE A FOOL!!!" Screeched the monster, flailing her arms. "If I can't eat that child..." Tears formed in her yellow eyes. "I'll never be the way I was before." She seemed a lot more mentally stable than before. _

_"But, I've already returned your sanity!" Shouted the voice._

_"I need more than that. I must eat certain halfbloods to regain what I lost. And so far I've only eaten a son of Athena, which gave me sanity. I need the girl to regain my voice and my talent. The last two have not yet been determined, but you must get them!" Her raspy voice was pleading, like nothing else mattered in the world._

_"I understand, Lady Lamia." With that the dream ended._

I woke up sweating. My mind was swimming with questions. What were they talking about? What happened to Nico? And who in Hades is Lamia? I stood up. My Siblings were up to their usual tom-foolery. Trash talking Twilight, sharpening arrows, uh, living. You know, normal stuff. Derrick came over to me, looking serious for once.

"Anna, I'm glad your up. The councilors just had a meeting. I haven't told the others but this concerns you, so I'll tell you first." His eyes shone with worry, and was that, guilt? "Long ago, there was a lovely woman. Her name was Lamia. Zeus was in love with her, so he sired her three children. But when Hera found out, she went to Lamia's house and forced her to eat them, one by one. Lamia went mad with grief, and she became so jealous with happy mothers that she would kidnap their children and devour them whole. Lamia disappeared 7 years ago, but she has returned. Anna to become a monster, you have to completely part with your soul. Lamia broke hers into four pieces, and hid them in the palace of Hebe. But thirteen years ago Hebe discovered them, and placed them in the hearts of four halfbloods. One a year later than the others. Anna, your one of them. The only other one we knew of, a son of Athena, vanished last year. Chiron thinks Lamia is trying to become human again, but to do that she needs her soul. She will most likely kidnap the ones who have the pieces. To protect you, Chiron wants to hold another meeting. He wants you to be there. Its important." He walked off and joined the others.

I was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be? I knew that the son of Athena was dead, and Nico was going to be too if I didn't save him. I looked at the clock. Oh, come on! It was only eight am and my day was already ruined!

* * *

**BAM BAH BAH!! The plot just got more exciting. My Birthday is this Saturday, Review or you'll pay the wrath of my birthday wish! Happy birthday to me...**


	15. A youthful goddess and her daughter

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm on a rollercoaster, IN MY MIND!!  
**

**Me: And heres the dead star of The Daughter of music, Ella!**

**Ella: If I'm dead, why am I here?**

**Me: YOU LIVE FOREVER IN MY MIND!!!!**

**Ella: Riiiiiiiiight. So you don't own PJO, correct?**

**Me: "Sigh" Sigh yes.**

**Ella: Did you just sigh, then verbally sigh? **

**Me: Maybe... ONWARD!!**

**

* * *

**"Lets begin the meeting." Said Chiron, looking directly at me.

I was sitting in a folding chair at the pingpong table, next to Derrick. All of the councilors were there, looking tired and bored.

"Now, only two pieces of Lamia's soul have been found. One has already been taken, the other lies inside of Anna here. Lamia was a very strong person, and she's now an even stronger monster. Although we don't want the children with the pieces harmed, it would be a wonderful thing to turn her back the way she was." Said Chiron. "The only one who knows who the others are and how to remove the pieces of the soul is Hebe, I will try to contact her. In the meantime, we must protect Anna at all times. She was very close to being kidnapped last night, but instead it was Nico who did get kidnapped. Meeting-"

He stopped talking immanently as a girl with frizzy red hair came in.

"Rachel! Said Percy in a surprised tone.

The girl, er Rachel turned toward me. Her eyes glowed green, and when she started speaking, it was like three people were talking at the same time.

_"Four halfbloods will travel west._

_Facing youths rigorous tests,_

_Three with far more soul than than they need,_

_Warnings of the ghost king, they will not heed._

_Saving the two demigods lost,_

_This will not come without a cost._

_Fate of her best friends in her hand,_

_Child of Winter will take a stand."_

Rachel collapsed on the floor, in a dead faint. Everyone just sat there in shocked silence, no one even moved.

"W-what j-just happened?" I stuttered, totally freaked out.

"A prophecy. It appears you have to rescue Nico and someone else." Said Chiron grimly. "This meeting is over. Someone please help to her room, I have a few iris messages to make."

"No need to do that, I'm right here." We all turned to see a little girl, maybe six years old standing in the middle of the table.

"Lady Hebe! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked a flustered Chiron.

"My daughter's soul. You know, the one I found last week."

"That was thirteen years ago, and what do you mean your daughter?" Asked Travis.

"Lamia is my daughter. I want her to be restored, why did you think I put the pieces inside those children? So they would purify of course. There are only two ways for her to obtain them, one, she eats it. Thats the only one I let her know of. And two, you get Oldy 'Mc Coldbeard to do it."

"You mean Boreas?"

"Yeah him, he'll help because one of the kids with a piece of the soul is his daughter. Smart of me, huh?" She giggled.

"His daughter? But we don't have any of his children at camp." Said Chiron. Then a look of realisation dawned his face. "Of course. If you don't mind Lady Hebe, I want you to tell me everything alone. Its high time these campers got to their camp activity's."

Oh my gods, I totally forgot! I have Flute lessons! Everyone ran out of the room frantically, we were all late for lessons. Derrick was grinning ear to ear for no reason. Thats my big brother for ya.

* * *

**Short chapter huh? Oh well, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. So a team begins to form

**"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

**Anna: What was that?**

**Me: THE SOUND OF YOUR DESTINY!**

**Anna: What?**

**Me: Na, I'm lying. Its the "you didn't do the disclaimer" alarm.**

**Anna: Oh, in that case, YOU DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Me: Thanks captain obvious. Now get your imaginary butt back in the story!**

**

* * *

**The rest of the day, not only did I have all those lessons, but I also had a quest to worry about. It was nerve wracking, and Derrick wasn't helping anything by smiling at me like a crazy person. On the bright side, they had doughnuts at breakfast again.

As I finished my third one, I heard gasps. Lacey, who was sitting at Hermes table, had something floating above her head. It was a crystalline compass, surrounded by snowflakes. Chiron stepped forward, and everyone knelt.

"Bringer of winter, Devouring one. Hail Lacey Mc Kenzie, daughter of the north wind." He stated, grimly.

It took me a second to register, Boreas was the north wind. That meant two things, one, Lacey had some of Lamia's soul inside her, and two, she was coming on the quest. I couldn't help feeling anxious, Chiron knows every one of the people going on the quest besides the one I get to choose. That means it will start any day now. My stomach turned, and I dumped the rest of my breakfast into the fire as an offering to Boreas, Hebe, my dad, and the rest of the winds for good measure. I have a feeling that on this quest, I'll need all the help I can get.

After that eventful breakfast, Chiron asked me to come to the big house to talk about the quest. When I got there, I saw something I was not expecting. Or should I say, someones. Lacey was there, along with the satyr who brought her to camp, Leo. Them I was expecting. Who I didn't expect to be there was Natalie Crimson, from Aphrodite cabin. The only reason I knew her name was that it was her swimsuit I borrowed that day, the one with the bumble bee on it. She had a look of disbelief on her face. After all, Aphrodite's kids hardly ever get to go on quests. And only three people alive have a piece of Lamia's soul inside them. Unless you count Lamia herself.

"Now, you all know why you are here." Chiron started. "Each of you girls have a piece of Lamia's soul inside of you. Anna, you have her voice and talent. Natalie, you have her beauty and happiness. And Lacey, you posses the most important piece, her courage and kindness. These are six of the eight things Lamia was made of before the; "incident." Lamia will do anything to collect the rest of her soul, anything. Lamia was blessed by her mother at birth, meaning she is immortal and eternally young. Boreas refuses to help unless you three, and whomever else Anna chooses, can find Lamia, as she took his spear. Hades is also quite agitated, as his only child is on the line. At the same time, Hebe is demanding that you restore her daughter, so you can see how important this quest really is."

"This is sounding _really _hard, like, how the Hades are we going to pull this off?" Asked Natalie, her face an ironic crimson.

"Train a whole lot before the quest, and hope we don't die." I said helpfully.

"No arguing that logic." Said Lacy, her arms behind her head.

"Right. Anna, have you chosen a fourth quest member?" Asked Chiron, tail swishing.

"Yup. I want-"

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAAAH! I need your help loyal fan base! Who should be the fourth quest member? Tell me on the new poll on my profile! DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF PUDDING!**

**Nico: What about me?**

**Anna: What about you?**


	17. The poll has spoken!

**I'm back! Did you vote on my poll? If so, YOUR AWESOMELY AWESOME!!!!!! If not your mean, meanie. I don't own PJO, just the OCs and this pudding cup I'm eating right now. ONWARD!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"- Tammy to come." I told Chiron.

Tammy was like a big sister to me while I was in cabin 11. Always happy to make everyone laugh, yet so responsible at the same time. She told me she's been at camp for like, nine years. She should be up for a challenge, and according to the prophecy, there are going to be a lot.

"Very well." Said Chiron. "The quest will begin in two days, eight AM sharp on Tuesday morning. Get some sleep and remember." He looked directly at Natalie. "Pack light. Only bare essentials, not make up."

"Aw, man." Complained Natalie.

"Inform Tammy about the quest. You can discuss it tomorrow, now go to your activities."

We left the big house and got Tammy who was clueless on the whole situation, Natalie still grumbling about the make up, Lacey apparently lost in thought, and me trying to figure this whole thing out. What a team we are. We went to the beach for some reason. I guess it's just a good place to think.

"Hey Anna?"

I looked up to see Percy, the swords instructor standing in front of me, fidgeting with his tee-shirt.

"Oh, hi Percy." I said, giving him a quick smile.

"Anna I just wanted you to have this." He handed me; a dog whistle. "It's a whistle for Mrs.O'Leary, you know, just in case." He looked nervous for some reason.

"Um, why?" Asked Tammy, being the eavesdropper she is.

"I kind of promised Nico's dead sister that I'd keep him safe, but I can't be there, so its up to you." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Riiiiiiight. Okay then, thanks. I guess." I said, staring at the dog whistle in my hand. "We'll try to bring him back in one piece. Bye Percy."

I shoved the whistle in my pocket and turned to the other quest members.

"That was weird. But forget about that we have to figure out this prophecy."

After much complaining, I convinced Natalie to stay with us instead of doing what ever it is Aphrodite kids do.

"Alright, lets hear that prophcey." Said Tammy, uncharacteristically serious.

"Four halfbloods will travel west.

Facing youths rigorous test,

Three with far more soul than than they need,

Warnings of the ghost king, they will not heed.

Saving the two demigods lost,

This will not come without a cost.

Fate of her best friends in her hand,

Child of Winter will take a stand." I read from a slip of paper.

"Okay." Said Lacey. "That was creepy."

"Yeah, who's the Ghost king?" Asked Natalie.

"Well, lets try to figure it out." Tammy grabbed the paper from my hand. "First line is pretty straight forward, we just go west. Second line is puzzling."

"Um, It's a quest for Hebe's daughter. She's the goddess of eternal youth." Natalie twirled some of her orange hair with one finger, thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's good!" I looked at the third line. "This ones obviously referring to us, but I have no idea what the fourth line means."

Everyone agreed to skip that one.

"The two demigods lost, must mean Nico and someone else." Said Lacey, tapping her chin. "And those last two lines scare me. It says my best friends fates depend on me. It really, really scares me." She shuttered.

Nico. How could I have forgotten? Oh, and lets not forget Boreas's spear. And we also have to restore Lamia without getting killed. Joy. This quest will be very fun, very fun indeed. I just hope Nico is okay. After all, he owes me a buck, and I owe him a rescue. If it weren't for him, both me and Tina would still be stuck in that orphanage.

"Alright. Let's meet again tomorrow and talk strategy." I said as they began to leave.

"Sure!" They all said at the same time. It was almost freakish.

As I walked over to archery, one thought kept nagging me. Who took Nico in the first place?

* * *

**Wow. That's like the most talking in the whole story. Weird. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. The departure

**Hi! Nico was going to do the disclaimer, but he was kidnapped, so... I don't own PJO!**

**

* * *

**The next day went super fast, I felt like it was over in the time it takes to blink! I had spent the whole morning at Archery, then packed my backpack for half an hour, then spent the rest of the day convincing the whole Aphrodite cabin that Natalie would only need one change of clothes and one make up thing. I ended up allowing her to bring her lip gloss and her mascara, but you try to keep from becoming a serial killer with about eleven Aphrodite girls squealing in your ear. Lacy and Tammy had packed the right stuff, but I'm almost positive Tammy stole money from the camp store. What a "wonderful" team" we are. Note the parentheses.

* * *

I woke up with the sun again, its like a curse for us Apollo kids. I stretched and took a shower, then I put on my camp tee, the red shorts Conner and Travis stole for me at the camp store, orange socks, my awesome yellow sneakers, and my yellow smiley-face jacket. I love that jacket, it was a Christmas present from my best friend Stacey. She was probably still stuck in the orphanage, she was never looked at twice on adoption days. I looked at the calender someone hung above the string instruments. June 15th. I sighed. It was so close to summer already, and us quest members will most likely miss all the other campers coming here for the summer. I tied my blond hair into pig tails and walked out the bath room door, only to come face with the whole cabin.

"Guys..."

"You didn't think we'd let you go on a quest without saying goodbye, did you?" Asked Karen, smiling brightly.

"..."

"Here, we got you something." Said Derrick, pulling something out from behind his back. "We had the Hephaestus cabin make it."

It was a huge bow made of finely polished wood. It had a small sun on the side, marking the place it should held. Engraved at the top in gold letters was the word ηλιαχτίδα. Sunbeam. Derrick handed it to me, he smiled but his eyes looked slightly sad. I felt tears grow in my eyes. It's really sappy and corny, but I hugged all of my siblings, one by one.

"You guys are the best!" I squealed when all corniness was out of my system.

"Don't I know it." Giggled Penny, my fourteen year old half sister. "Now press on the sun."

I did as I was told, and was freaked out when it turned into my favorite yellow smiley face watch.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, holding the watch up in the air. "This has been missing for weeks! I knew someone took it!"

"Yeah, we had them fused together." Karen rubbed her neck. "Press the mode button to change it, and press the light button for arrows."

I checked the time. 7:50.

"I have to go. You guys are the best! I'm gonna miss you." I hurriedly put the watch on my wrist.

"Good luck out there kiddo." Derrick called after me as I walked through the door.

I turned and waved at them.

"So long, don't let Gavin near my stuff!"

I heard the seven year old snicker as I walked off, toward Thalia's Pine. That's where we were supposed to meet up to begin the quest. Lacy was already there, along with Leo, her satyr friend.

"And you promise you won't-"

"Leo!" Exclaimed an exasperated Lacy. "I'll be fine!"

"Right, well, good luck Lace. If you ever need to talk, I'm just an iris message away."

The two hugged, and Leo walked of toward the forest. Shortly later, Tammy and Natalie showed up. Argus, the freaky many eyed dude, drove the camp van toward us. He was supposed to drive us to our starting point (New York City). As I entered the sweet smelling van I couldn't help but think, this is where the adventure begins...

* * *

**FINALLY! The quest got started! Review!**


	19. Taxi o' tragedy

**Sup! Here is some random guy I pulled off the street for the disclaimer!**

**Random guy: Um...**

**Me (with flamethrower): DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Random guy: AHHHHHHH! Whoever the heck you are who kidnapped me, YOU DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Me (Holding overly sized Loly-pop): Thanks Phillup! X3**

**Random guy (Now known as Phillup): My name is Carl...**

**

* * *

**"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me!" Sang Tammy for the umpteenth time.

"Shut up!" Natalie covered her ears with her hands.

"N is for anywhere at any time at allllllllllllllllllll!" She sang, raising her arms up in the air.

"Down here in NYC!" Sang/shouted me and Lacy.

"I can't take much more of this!" Natalie exclaimed as put the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

We had arrived at New york city like an hour ago, and we were just loitering on the sidewalk when Tammy began singing the F.U.N. song for no reason. I learned that Natalie hates Sponge-Bob Squarepants **(I love Sponge-Bob!) **for some reason. Oh well. There are a bunch of weirdos out there.

"Okay, we'll stop. We have to get to work anyway." I turned to Lacy, who is like a compass being the daughter of the north wind. "Which way is west?"

"That way." Lacy pointed towards a skyscraper.

"Awesome. Let's get going."

So we hailed a cab. The driver looked at us with a weird expression when I asked her to take us as far west as possible. Tammy gave her a wad of money she most likely stole from the camp store and she didn't ask questions. We drove for hours, and I felt more anxious every mile we went. Something was in my mind, and it wasn't a thought. It was like someone else was looking at my mind. All the sudden, the cab driver burst into tears.

"So tragic!" She cried, burying her face into her hands.

The taxi didn't crash or anything, it kept driving on it's own.

"What the-" The driver cut me off.

"You have the most tragic past!" She exclaimed, turning toward me with watery blue eyes. "I have seen worse, but this is right up there! Why do all demigods seem to have such tragic lives?"

She burst into a new spout of tears.

"Wait a minute." Said Tammy, her eyes alight with recognition. "I know who you are, I last saw you at that funeral! Your Melpomene!"

"Oh yeah." Said Natalie, her finger pointed in the air in an "eureka" moment. "It was the funeral of the girl who was attacked by a Hellhound!"

"Don't refer to Eloise Fairfeild like that!" Exclaimed Melpomene with fire in her eye. "My sisters and I _still _mourn for her. It's like Orpheus all over again!"

"S-sorry Lady Melpomene!" Natalie stuttered in a very un Natalie-like way.

Melpomene became calmer, you could tell by just seeing her face. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out who the heck they were talking about.

"Um, Lady Melpomene?" I asked carefully. "No offense or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh right!" She said cheerfully. Can you say change in character? "I decided to help out a bit because of the tragedy factor. Just about every person involved with this quest has a tragic past! Four accounts of watching mothers die, two accounts of people going on a quest never to return, two account of having to live with the worst guilt one can imagine. If I didn't help I would have no material! I am the goddess of tragic poetry after all."

"So your doing this for poetry material?" Asked Lacy in an exasperated tone.

"I think it makes sense." I said, twirling a pigtail with one finger.

"Says the daughter of the god of poetry." Tammy rolled her eyes at me, then turned to Melpomene. "Where are you driving us anyway?"

"Somewhere near Michigan."

"Okay then."

"But that isn't where Lamia is, you have to learn that yourselves."

She slammed on the breaks, and we got off the taxi with our bags.

"Good luck!"

The taxi and it's, shall we say. "special driver" disappeared, leaving three twelve year olds and one fifteen year old behind in the middle of nowhere. Lovely.

* * *

**This chapter is done! R is for reading, as you read this chapter. E is for evil, which those who don't review are. V is for vacation, which I will take if you don't review. I is for isolation, which is what you'll get if I get no reviews. E is for Elephants, which are cool. W is for weather, isn't it nice? Please review! Peace out home-dog! :-{D**


	20. The king of snakes

**I had a school consort today. It was really boring. Oh well, can't win 'em all. I don't own PJO.**

**

* * *

**We walked in the direction Lacy told us to for hours, and Tammy sang the song that never ends the whole time. Natalie looked ready to burst when we finally stopped for the night in a small field. We didn't bring tents, they were too heavy. We had sleeping bags instead. Anywho, as I unrolled my orange sleeping bag I heard hissing. I froze instantly. It sounded just like a snake, and if there's one thing that scares me, its snakes. Natalie screamed at something behind me. Slowly, I turned my head. A snake, a freaky big snake with emerald scales and evil yellow eyes was right behind me, staring at me with a look full of hatred.

"You look like the the golden one." It said in a raspy voice. "You musssst be one of hisssss offsssssspring. Hisss children musssst pay for hissss killing me so long ago, for I am the king of snakessss!"

It began slithering toward me, it's eyes practically glowing with hate. I was too scared to scream, too scared to run, too scared to defend myself. I was paralyzed in my fear. Everything went in slow motion. The snake was inching it's way toward me, slowly opening it's mouth. I think either Lacy or Natalie called out my name, I couldn't be sure. Tammy jumped in front of me, her sword in her hand. She swung it downward right on the monster's green, snakey head. It exploded into that gross monster dust, getting all over everything. Everyone hurried over to me, Tammy still covered in the dust stuff.

"Anna! What happened? Why didn't you move? You could've died just then!" Natalie yelled at me before hyperventilating as bad as Tina. Must be an Aphrodite thing.

"Nat, do you realize what monster that was?" Asked Tammy, her usually mischievous face dead serious. "That was Python, king of snakes. Apollo's number one enemy. Pretty much the worst monster any child of Apollo could ever face. He was supposed to be stuck in Tartarus, I have no idea what it was doing up here."

I shook my head. It was like I came out of a trance.

"That was the third scariest thing I ever saw." I said before fainting on the spot.

_The scene before me was kinda depressing. It was a dark, damp, and dirty little room with little head space. I think I saw a rat scuttling into a hole in the wall. Ew. _

_"Anna!" Came a voice behind me._

_I yelped and spun around, my pigtails whipping my cheeks in the process. I came face to face with an old friend._

_"Nico! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" I whined at him._

_"Nice to see you too." He said, rolling his eyes. Then he got all serious. "Anna, you can't come here. It's not a possible to complete this quest. You'll just get hurt, or die."_

_"Um, no. I didn't travel in some crazy taxi for 2 hours, and get attacked by the third scariest thing I've ever seen for nothing. So where are you?" Honestly, it was taking all I had not to hug my friend and try to heal the many wounds that were clearly visible all over his body. I also wanted to untie the rope that tied up his feet, making shadow travel impossible._

_"I heard something about Illinois, but don't come! It isn't safe. Just go back to camp. I can get away on my own." He waved his hand through my face, and the dream began to change. Wait, how come he didn't just untie himself? I thought just before it changed completely._

_

* * *

_**Oh look! A monster, and Nico! What a fun filled chapter this was. Review!**


	21. TO ILLINOIS WE GO!

**Here's Numbah 4 for the disclaimer! XD**

**Wally: Yeah yeah, you don't own PJO. Now is this cruddy thing over?**

**Me: Wait. "snickers" Count to ten before you go.**

**Wally: Whatever. One, Two, seventeen, Q, elevendy-five, ten! Now can I leave this cruddy thought bubble?**

**Me: "bursts into hysterical laughter" It's true! "giggles" You really do think Q is a number!**

**Wally: Cruddy girl...**

**

* * *

**_My surroundings shifted. I wasn't in that gross dark room with Nico anymore, I was in a theater, with a stage and curtains and everything. There was director guy sitting in the front row with a clipboard and a megaphone, screaming for some poor red haired girl to get off the stage. Nice guy. The girl looked mortified and furious at the same time. The way her blue eyes narrowed was familiar, almost like- WAIT A MINUTE! Red hair? Blue eyes? That my mom! _

_"Well you're a big poop." She proclaimed, scrunching up her nose. "Whatever. This musical stinks anyways."_

_Heh heh. My mom rocked. The director guy's face turned red. As my mom walked off the stage, he drew back his megaphone as if to fling it at her head. Then some other guy with blond hair appeared out of thin air behind him and snatched the megaphone out of his hand. Weird._

_"Now that's no way to treat a lady." He said in a dangerously calm tone._

_The big poop fainted on the spot. Apparently he wasn't used to people randomly appearing behind him and giving him lessons in etiquette. Mom looked over at the blond guy. You could see her eyes widen slightly_

_"This calls for a haiku, don't you think?" The blond dude mused. "(Ahem) The fat guy fainted. You should give me your number, I'm super awesome."_

_Wait. Is that my dad? A light blush appeared on mom's face, and the dream faded out. Weird._

"Guys? Guys, I think she's waking up!" Lacy's voice practically screamed in my ear.

"Mrmph." I grumbled.

It felt like someone was pounding on my head with a hammer. I opened my eyes. The sun was just coming up. Wow, even when I faint I wake up at dawn.

"OhmygoshAnna! Youscaredustodeath,areyouokay?" Natalie said in one breath. Must be another Aphrodite girl thing.

"Well other that having my head hurt like all of Hades broke loose, I'm fine." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I had been lying on top of my sleeping bag, the others must have moved me on top of it while I was "asleep" (duh). My hair was really tangled, and it kept tickling my forehead which was annoying. My clothes were all wrinkled from sleep, but that didn't matter much.

"She's fine. Lets clean up our stuff." Tammy said in a bored fashion. I'm glad she cares.

We all rolled up our sleeping bags and shoved them into our backpacks. Then, as we picked up some food wrappers from dinner, told them about my dream. (The one with Nico, not my parents)

"So, should we go back to camp then?" Asked Lacy, a confused look on her face.

"No way, José!" I shouted, I think scaring everyone. "This quest is waaaaaaaaay too important for us to quit now. Weren't you listening to what Chiron said?"

"She's right Lacy. If we quit now, we'll have three gods (including your dad) out for our blood." Tammy reminded her, that serious tone returning to her voice.

"Riiiiiiiigt. Well then, Illinois is that way." Lacy pointed to some place.

I think I saw lake Michigan in the distance. Yay! Hiking is good for your health! X3

* * *

**Anna, Really? I hate hiking. Anywho, review.**


	22. Can you hear the voices?

**D': I swallowed my gum! How sad. I don't own PJO. That makes it sadder.**

**

* * *

**I hate hiking. You may not know this, but I am short. Small. A regular midget compared to my eighth grade peer group. My legs are the problem, they're too short. And apparently, you need long legs to hike. I kept falling behind everyone else, and Tammy didn't help any by singing "Here comes the sun" at the top of her lungs. Natalie complained the whole time, like adding lemon juice to an open wound. I'm glad I'm not a famous runner's kid; I would most likely be disowned.

"How far have we gone?" I wheezed, glad of my strong lungs. Being an Apollo kid pays off.

"Half a mile." Tammy grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Na, way more than that. I think we're almost there." She grinned even wider, I think I could see every tooth in her mouth.

"Joy."

I wheezed some more, and tried ignoring my sore feet. Did I mention I hate hiking? At least it's healthy. When your dad is the god of medicine, you care about the condition of your body.

"Cars ho!" Shouted Lacy. "I say we end the madness and hitch a ride."

"And I say we see were that hideous scent is coming from. Phew!" Natalie fanned the air in front of her face.

I sniffed the air. EW! It smelt like B.O. and school cafeteria food, the worse thing I could think of.

"That is plain nasty!" Shrieked Tammy, gagging.

Then something even weirder happened.

"Annie, I'm so glad to see you!" That voice was way too familiar. "Come and give your mommy a hug!"

I froze. My mom was long gone, how-

"Hey Nat, where's it at?" A new voice, a man's this time called.

Natalie looked around. Her almond eyes widened slightly, and she mouthed the word, "papa."

"My gods Tam, you sure grew since I last saw you!" Came a cocky male teen-aged voice.

"Tommy!" Tammy spun a full 360, tears in her normally happy eyes.

I was still frozen in place, still shocked at hearing the voice of my dead mother. Lacy was looking at us three with a worried expression. The three voices continued calling out to us, asking for hugs and commenting on our looks. I looked around in a daze. Where was she? Where was my mom?

* * *

Lacy's POV (for once)

This is too weird! All three of my friends were looking everywhere for the voices with tears in their eyes. Then without warning, Tammy threw her charm bracelet to the ground and ran toward a cave that hadn't been there a second before. Anna and Natalie were quick to follow, Anna dropping her watch and Natalie dropping a large hair clip. I picked up the bracelet for some reason. My pinkie lightly tapped one of the charms, and it transformed into a 4'' sword. I blinked at it, then rushed toward the cave. There was something weird about that cave, and it was safe to guess it wasn't friendly.

The disgusting smell only got stronger as I made my way through the torchlit cave. Enough to make your eyes water. I turned another corner and found a ridiculously big chamber. A giant man had his back turned to me. Tammy and Natalie were tied up next to him, their eyes wide with fear. And in a giant, grubby hand, the monster was dangling Anna by one leg above his mouth. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and her azure blue eyes were squeezed shut.

I rushed forward, holding Tammy's sword like a baseball bat. One thing you should know, I have a really short temper. When I'm angry you'd better run and hide, and if you don't you'll die a most painful death. I slashed the sword through it's chest, crumbling it to dust. That was no easy feat, I was only at camp for about a week. Heck, I'm lucky I can hold a sword on the right end. I dropped Tammy's sword and ran to Anna. Her eyes hadn't opened.

* * *

**Is that actiony enough for ya? I hated this chapter, oh well, Review anyways.**


	23. Basements

**Hi world! You know how in chapter three I said I'd stop switching Povs? I lied. This chapter is focused on Nico.**

**Nico fangirl: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Nico!**

**(Nico hides in random tree to escape)**

**Me(evil grin): Oh, by the way squeaky creature of doom and despair? I'll let you kiss him if you do the diclaimer.**

**Fangirl: EEEEEEEEEEEK! DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO! Come here my Nico!**

**"tree disappears"**

**Nico (to me): I hate you. (Runs away screaming)**

**Me: Heh heh. Serves him right for being a weirdo-pants. ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Nico' Pov

Ow. The first thing I thought when I woke up. My right arm was broken the other day, so I can't untie myself. It was good to see Anna, even if it was just a dream. She had acted as tough as possible, but I saw relief in her eyes when she saw I was still alive. She just better not come for me, she'll just hurt herself. She can annoy me into oblivion, and shoot more arrows in a second than seems physically possible, but when she gets scared, she just freezes. Like on the bus the day I took her to camp. Her whole body went rigid the second I looked at her, like she expected me to maim her or something. Anna is a strong person, but she's no Wondergirl. She can't do this. That's why she can't come. She would just get hurt.

"Chow time, kid."

An apple was dropped in front of me. It was almost entirely covered in bruises.

"Fail." I muttered, glaring up at Lamia's slave.

He always wears a full-face mask, so I can't be sure, but I think I know him. The voice is too familiar, I know I've heard it before. Whatever. He is the only follower Lamia has. He kidnapped me, apparently mistaking me for Anna. Loon.

That's about the worst mistake ever. I mean, think about it. I am a son of _Hades. _Anna is a daughter of _Apollo. _Is ti_ really _that hard? We look nothing alike, act nothing alike, heck, we don't even have similar voices! This guy must be some kind of idiot. But why kidnap her in the first place? She's just your average demigod (if you can call us average.)

"So kid, how ya doing?" He asked in a bored tone. I guess they ran out of chores for him. "Comfy? Well I hope so. M'lady doesn't plan to keep you much longer. Right now she's writing a ransom note to your daddy. Says we should make use of you."

He walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I guess you should know, they locked me in the basement. Yup. Cold, dark, somewhat depressing. Reminds me of the underworld, only smellier. It would be perfect for shadow travel, but the knots around my feet are impossible to untie without both arms. OW! My stupid arm again. Better fix that.

I took off my t-shirt and sort of used it as a sling. Cold? Yes. Worth it anyways? Yes times ten. It will never heal if I just let in dangle. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wonder how many times I can count to a million? One, two, three... FORGET THIS! I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when this nightmare ends.

* * *

**Me: Heh heh.**

**Nico walks in, covered with lipstick.**

**Nico: Did I mention I hate you?**

**Me: What? All I did was point and laugh! Sheesh! You're too sensitive, Nico.**

**Nico: Why I aught to CENSORED!**

**Me: REVIEW! Or I'll sic the fangirls on you...**


	24. Courage

**And I'm back. Ain't that dandy?**

**Nico: No.**

**Me: Shut up! You can't be here, you were kidnapped!**

**Nico: Fine. (leaves)**

**Me: Yay! Now here's Aqualad for the disclaimer! X3**

**Tempest: My name is Tempest. I'm not a kid anymore.**

**Me: SHUT IT AQUALAD! JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Tempest: Fine. DaughterofDemeter123 doesn't own PJO, any songs whatsoever, or me. Done. Can I go home now? Dolphin will worry...**

**Me: Sure dude. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**Tammy's Pov

I like music. So did Tommy. I got into trouble a lot. Tommy always defended me. I loved to steal stuff. Tommy always helped me. It had been an indestructible bond we shared, the kind that can only happen when siblings get along. Twins. We were like twins. We had different moms, we had separate birthdays, we looked nothing alike. But we were like twins. We understood each other, we laughed at the same stuff. Always together, always happy. Why did one quest have to change that? My half brother went on a quest and didn't come back. He was killed by a falling tree. A tree. Tommy had wanted to go down fighting. The fact that he died that way only made the pain worse. And I felt a lot of pain. I don't want others to feel that pain. That's why Anna has to wake up. Too many people will miss her if she doesn't.

* * *

Natalie's Pov

Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Di imortalas! Why won't she wake up? After she fell, Anna hasn't woken up at all. I doubt she's in a coma or something. She landed pretty softly in that monster dust. Still, I'm kinda worried about her. Not normal feelings at all. I usually just worry about Myself. Well, myself and my Papa. He's in the navy, and therefore could be killed any time. That's why I was staying at camp. I'm not normally a year-round camper.

"Whoa, that was an awesome dream I had just now!" A voice shouted in my ear, causing me to jump slightly.

"Ow! Oh wait, you're up!" I feel dumb.

Anna ignored me. "It was about a magic chinchilla named Turnip, and we threw a dace party! It had those tiny hotdogs and everything."

As she continued babbling the nonsense that she had dreamt about, Tammy and Lacy noticed that she was now concious.

"Man, I feel like a burger about now. Let's go to that place, you know, the one we were hiking to."

She's flipped.

* * *

Anna's Pov

I know I sounded crazy. But the looks on my friends faces were priceless. I don't know why, but I know those voices made them sad. The only logical thing to do was act like a phycopath. Of course, I've been told I act weird after waking up, so maybe that's the real reason.

"YES! Let's hitch a ride this time though." Lacy rubbed a foot.

I completely agreed. I HATE HIKING. But no, Tammy had other ideas.

"Whoever picks us up will think we're runaways or thieves. We are hiking."

Curses.

We hiked, and we hiked, and we hiked some more. Finally we came across a sign.

"Welcome to Chicago." Read Natalie. "How the heck are we supposed to find Lamia, that freak kid, and Boreas's spear in Chicago?"

Our surroundings couldn't be described as woodsy, it was all man made. Cars rushed by us every 5 seconds. Ugh.

"Well maybe-" Lacy was cut off by a bright light coming from her mouth.

Her face had an expression of pure torture, her crystal eyes turned black. The light got even brighter and the rest of us could only watch in horror as it _floated _out of her mouth. It looked like a boar, an icy blue boar. It snorted at us. Then it randomly turned into a ring. Weird. Lacy collapsed, a look of relief on her face.

"Ow! I think the extra soul is out of me." She said, still on the ground.

I picked up the ring. It had an ascription on the side. Thárros. It means Courage.

* * *

**Okay, so every time they exhibit their specific strength, A piece of Lamia's soul leaves them. It's really painful though... REVIEW!**


	25. A Dad of a cold origins

**Random duck: Quack!**

**Me: Not you again!**

**Duck: Quack, quack quack.**

**Me: Sheesh! Fine mister bossy-butt! I don't ow PJO! Gods.**

**Duck: QUACK-QUACK! (Flies off)**

**Me: That was my duck lawyer. He's quite persuasive.**

* * *

Anna's Pov

Chicago is big. I'm not kidding. It would be near impossible to find Nico in this place. I munched on my cheese burger happily. I love them burgers. My friends all glared at me. What? It's not my fault we were currently being attacked by the malfunctioning mechanical watchdogs of King Alcinous.

They were huge and shiny. One was made of pure gold, the other pure silver. They were barking loudly and nipping at the unarmed Lacy's ankles. Them Phaeacians were _great_ dog trainers. I dropped my burger on a table and transformed my bow. I shot a special, steel arrow at Goldie. Did you know that gold is actually a really soft metal? The arrow hit the dog in it's oh-so shiny forehead. Goldie went down, it's glowing eyes went dark. I hope Lord Hephaestus won't be too mad about that. Silver's eyes went dark too. I guess they were connected somehow. I grabbed my burger and took a hungry bite. Someone coughed. Oops.

We were a whole restaurant full of mortals! I wonder what they think they saw. It couldn't be good. Tammy burst into action. She grabbed Lacy and Natalie as I transformed my bow, then we bolted out the door, the two teenage cashiers chasing after us. That is the last time _I _bring a lethal weapon into a burger king full of idiot mortals.

* * *

Natalie's Pov

Once we escaped pimple one and pimple two, I couldn't help but explode at Anna.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BRING A BOW AND ARROWS TO BURGER KING!" I screamed at her in the alley we were hiding in.

"What? I'm a daughter of Apollo. You honestly thought I _wouldn't _bring a bow and arrows?" She asked while eating that heart attack on a bun. "Please! Those dogs almost completely destroyed Lacy's shoes. Now," She turned to Lacy. "how did you part with Lamia's soul? It sort of just came out of you."

"Remember what Chiron said? He said I had her Courage and kindness. So my guess is-"

"SHUT UP! IT'S MY JOB TO TELL YOU HOW TO PART WITH THE SOUL!"

We all turned to see an old dude with a bushy white beard. He was dressed in an ice blue toga, which brought out his eyes. (AN- She _is _a daughter of Aphrodite!) And there were two rugged wings sprouting out his back. His face was very red and he looked furious.

"Dad?" Asked Lacy

"Yeah, yeah I'm your father. Now, to remove part of the soul you must exhibit one of the two things you represent. Then part of the soul will leave you an hour later. But I warn you." Boreas snickered. "It will be excruciatingly painful. And it will happen twice."

Then he randomly flew away. Uggh. I think he was going commando.

* * *

Anna's Pov

WOO! Where's the karaoke machine? Chiron said I have her voice and talent. It'll be killing two birds with one stone.

"I wanna do karaoke." I announced.

My friends all sighed. It may be difficult to find a karaoke machine in the middle of Chicago, I admit it. But as my mom used to say, "When all else fails, go to a Starbucks." I'll start there.

* * *

**Wow. That was strange. Oh well, REVIEW!**


	26. Karaoke

**I am in serious mode. I don't own PJO. Rutabaga. **

* * *

Anna's Pov

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We found some random cafe on a street corner, and it has karaoke! I _LOVE_ karaoke. I was currently in line with Tammy, who insists on singing backup. She's obsessed. As the person in front of us finished singing a song from Shrek the musical, (AN- LOVE IT! :3) we were ushered on stage. Muahahahahaahaha! I shall defeat them all! I told the dude the song I wanted, then grabbed the mic.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_  
_How the music can free her, whenever it starts_  
_And it's magic, if the music is groovy_  
_It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie_  
_I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul_  
_But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

I danced a bit, I won't lie.

_If you believe in magic don't bother to choose_  
_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
_Just go and listen it'll start with a smile_  
_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_  
_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_  
_How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me_  
_We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_  
_And maybe, if the music is right_  
_I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_  
_And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_  
_How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

_Yeah, do you believe in magic_  
_Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_  
_Believe in the magic of rock and roll_  
_Believe in the magic that can set you free_  
_Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

Tammy sang as loud as should be possible for a background singer. She's really, really obsessed.

_Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic_  
_Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer_  
_Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic_

I got a small applause. Awesome. Not bad considering I've never even practiced that song before.

I hopped off the stage. I could feel a warmth in my chest, so I knew the soul was beginning to leave.

My friends rushed me to behind the building. My pieces of the soul were leaving _much _sooner then we planned. Then it hit me. A shock of pain worse than anything I'd ever experienced. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I crumbled to the ground as my legs failed me.

"Di Imortalus!" I managed to squeak as my mouth lit up.

* * *

Tammy's Pov

Anna's face was a mixture of agony and terror. She seemed to be in so much pain, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like.

Her mouth glowed just like Lacy's had. Two shapes emerged from her mouth. One was in the shape of a dolphin, the other a crow. They were both strangely gold on color. Weird. They fell to the ground and turned into two rings, just like Lacy's. Anna panted and tried to catch her breath, but I could tell it would take a while.

I picked the rings. One was engraved "talénto" or talent, and the other was "fo̱ní̱" meaning voice. I take it the souls left her body?

* * *

**Ahh. Finally! That idea has been nagging me for a month! So nice to have it out... REVIEW!**


	27. Webkinz fans

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the slow update. It's pretty hard to think up something for happiness. And beauty. Not really that hard for kindness, but you know how it goes down. Oh, also, I DON'T OWN PJO! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**Anna's pov

"Ugh. THAT WAS THE WORST!" I shouted at my friends as we walked out from behind the cafe. It earned me some stares from pedestrians, but hey. Can you blame me?

"I know right!" Agreed Lacy.

We blabbed about that for a bit, until Natalie begged us to stop while crying. Her makeup was fine of course. Wimp.

We continued walking for a bit, but Natalie stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. My. GODS!" She squealed, running to a shop window. "IT'S THE LIMITED EDITION WEBKINZ LOVE FROG!"

Tammy looked in the window and made a face. "Ick."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Spazzed Natalie. "THIS IS THE LAST LOVE WEBKINZ WE NEED TO COMPLETE OUR COLLECTION! I _HAVE_ TO GET IT!"

Before any of us could stop her, she rushed into the store and bought the pink frog. Wow, that's not something you say everyday.

"Yay!" She giggled as she stuffed the into the cardboard box I had told her she didn't need while we were packing. She scribbled an address and name, then dropped a few drachmas on it.

It disappeared in a flash of light.

"Thank-you for using Hermes mail. Have a nice day!" Where the heck did that voice come from?

"YES!" She might have gloated a bit, but at that moment her mouth started glowing. Uh-oh.

* * *

Lacy's pov

"Guys, get her away from the mortals, stat!" Tammy hissed.

Anna and I each grabbed one of her arms, dragged her back in the store and rushed her to the bathroom. Anna yelled something about diarrhea at the clerk as we passed him.

A look of agony passed over Natalie as she fell onto the ground. A glowing pink goose floated lazily out of her mouth. It squawked at me and turned into a ring. I picked it up and studied it carefully. The word ef̱tychía was engraved on it's side. Happiness. I suppose it's a good thing that this shop carries the ugliest webkinz ever.

"It was worth it!" Was the first thing that Natalie said after we left the bathroom.

"Are you crazy or something?" Asked Anna bluntly. "It hurts like all of Hades broke lose, and all you got from it was a piece of a monster's soul."

"True." Said Natalie, pouting. "But I finally finished off our collection. My cabin has been working for months on it."

"Really? That's weird."

"Says the girl whose cabin destroyed our entire stash of Twilight stuff!"

"Blah blah blah. Let's get back to Tammy before she pickpockets the whole city." I cut into their little argument. I'm cool like that.

We stepped out of the irritating shop and indeed found Tammy stealing stuff. Remind me again why we left her alone?

* * *

Anna's pov

"Tammy!" I shouted in her ear.

"Ack!" She yelped and stumbled backward, alerting the man she was stealing from of her presence.

"You little punks!" He shook his fist at us and stormed off. "Dang kids, this used to be the nice part of town."

"SORRY SIR!" I shouted after him. Then I glared at Tammy. "We were gone for five minutes, tops!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself, it's in my blood."

I scolded her for a while, then dragged her by the ear back to our friends.

* * *

**Me (sighs): Tammy, Tammy, Tammy. Will you ever learn?**

**Tammy: Not likely, no.**

**Me: Need I remind you of the peanut-brittle episode?**

**Tammy (Shudders): Oh, Don't go there.**

**Me: Whatever. REVIEW!**


	28. Thank the gods for small children!

**Sup my peeps! I don't own PJO. Shocker, right?**

**

* * *

**Lacy's POV

_**The Creation of Odge-podge ** by Anna Brightly_

_Long ago there was nothing. Nothing that is, but Kelpic. Kelpic shaped the planet of Odge-podge with his mind and he breathed life into it causing the plants to grow. He wept with joy, causing the three great rivers, Klab, Wem, and Letgob, to flow. From Wem sprang the Gaks, the beings of Odge-podge. From Klab came the clouds and Kelpic's Queen Vianette. From Letgob came the horrible monster of death, Mei-Mei, and some tacos. Mei-Mei caused death on Odge-podge and had no friends for being a meanie-butt._

_The Gaks feared nothing more than straw, which was poisonous to them. But Kelpic taught them how to destroy it. Their favorite food was pickles, which were sacred to Kelpic._

_Kelpic and Vianette bore four children who all became gods. Cool, right? Oddley was the goddess of feelings and the elements. Billy-Bob-Joe was the god of day, night, weather, seasons and spittoons 'cause that's how he rolls. Mithle was the goddess of youth, flowers and the harvest. Ylug was the god of wisdom and war, peace, truth and pumpernickel bread (because he liked pumpernickel bread). The Gaks worshiped these gods and goddesses and still do to this day._

"Well?" Asked Anna after I finished deciphering the story, her eyes gleaming.

"It's... weird." I answered her, my eye twitching.

Anna shrugged. "Should be. I just recreated a writing project from the fourth grade by forcing some dude I found on the street to write it out for me."

My friends had volunteered me to part with Lamia's kindness next, they said it would be easy to accomplish. They were wrong. See, they keep doing the dumbest stuff to get me to act kind. First Tammy pretends to faint in the middle of the sidewalk (several people tried to help her instead of me). Then Natalie "forgot" her bag on a park bench, then two seconds later retrieved it cooing like it was a baby. And now Anna shows up and shoves an old napkin in my face and tells me to read it. Pitiful. Just. Plain. Pitiful. Yeah, unless they want me to be less than kind, I suggest they leave me alone.

"I'm getting some Gatorade, guys. Don't follow me." I walked away from the alley we'd been sleeping in in search for a hotdog stand.

As I walked I heard some kid crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY!" It was a little boy, around five with mousey brown hair. He was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, but no one stopped to help him. As cliché as it was, I went to his side.

"What's wrong, huh? Did you lose your mom?" I crouched down beside him.

He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What's your name? My name is Lacy."

"Patrick." He mumbled. It was barley audible.

"Well Patrick, I'm gonna help you find your Mom. Where did you last see her?"

After a series of questions, I was able to track down a lady with Patrick's hair in front of a store, who had been bawling her eyes out. She hugged her son and thanked me at least ten times, until I felt a familiar warmth in my chest. Uh-oh. I ran off and hid behind a dumpster, awaiting my fate. I dropped to my knees as my mouth started glowing.

* * *

Anna's Pov

Tammy, Natalie, and I were brainstorming on how to make Natalie exhibit beauty. How the Hades is she going to do that? We couldn't think of anything at all. Seriously, nothing.

"She could-" I started. "No, that's dumb."

"Why don't we just complement her?" Asked Lacy. Wait! When did she get here?

"Oh, you're back. Where's that Gatorade?" Tammy yawned.

"Sorry, no energy drinks. I was too busy getting this." She held up a ring proudly.

Natalie snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Kalosýni̱, Kindness. Good job."

We spent the rest of the afternoon complementing Natalie on her hair, clothes, makeup. When we had finally gotten her mouth to glow, I was about ready to kill myself. At any rate, we are finally ready to find Nico.

* * *

**I wanted to end the madness quicker, so the last two souls were taken care of in one chapter. Review!**


	29. elephants and dog whistles

**La di da di doo daaa... daa daa! Don't ask. I'm as confused as you are. I'm too lazy for a disclaimer, look at the last five or more chapters.**

**

* * *

**Anna's Pov

Now, by now you may be wondering how we're going to find Nico. Well, the truth is, it isn't possible. We went all that way for nothing and we shall be responsible for Nico's gruesome- No. I'm lying. Do you remember? Percy gave me a dog whistle. Not just any dog whistle, Mrs. O'Leary's dog whistle. Judging from the dog slobber Nico is always covered in after sword practice, the two are acquainted.

I slowly brought the shiny whistle out of my pocket and raised it to my lips.

"Anna? What is that supposed to do?" Asked Tammy.

I blew as hard as I could, and I heard a bark.

Mortals screamed and ran as the massive hellhound galloped over to where my friends and I were standing. Note to self: Refrain from blowing Percy's dog whistle in the middle of a sculpture park.

"Mommy, look!" Shouted an oblivious four year old, pointing at a statue of a giant human head. "It's an elephant!"

His mom was already trying to get him to leave his "Elephant" while carrying a two year old girl. Poor woman. (A/N Elephant boy is my cousin William, who believes pretty much everything is an elephant. Cute, it's but really annoying when he steals your awesome hat and declares that it too is an elephant.)

"Um, hi girl." Said Lacy, taking a small step away from the monster.

"Yeah, hi." I winced and patted her side. "We're trying to find your pal Nico, want to help?"

She barked and wagged her tail, then squatted on the ground and sniffed. Mrs. O'leary barked again, then looked at us expectantly. Natalie seemed to understand first.

* * *

Natalie's Pov

"Okay, there is no way in Hades I'm riding on that; _thing's _back!" I shouted. Big mistake.

The others got these gleams in their eyes, and the next thing I know I'm riding first class on the fleabag express.

* * *

Anna's Pov

Darkness, no sunshine, no sky, just shadows. Shadow travel is worse than I remember it, It's just. Too. DARK! I held on to the hellhound even harder, tears streaming down my cheeks. Remind me never to do this again. Ever.

"Anna."

"Eeeek!"

"Anna!"

"Yeah, what." I opened my eyes and turned my head to Tammy.

"I think it's over."

Indeed, it _was_ over. Or, at least, the ride was over.

We all hopped off Mrs. O'leary's back to find that were in front of an old university. The sign out front announced that the place was down for renovations, yet there was no one working on it. Great place for an evil hideout or what?

"Weapons out guys, who knows what kind of freaks she's got working for her?" Said Tammy.

We all had our weapons out in a flash, and we pretty much charged the building.

* * *

Tammy's Pov

When we entered Lamia's hideout, I called the shots. I _am _the oldest after all.

"Alright, we have two options to start with." I said. "Either look for Anna's boyfriend."

"Hey!"

"Or look for the monster that probably wants to eat all of us alive."

Everyone picked the first one, but Anna kept glaring at me. Sheesh.

* * *

Anna's Pov

It took us about an hour to find the door to the basement, and at least ten minutes to convince Natalie to come down there.

"Stand back." I whispered, then I slowly walked down the stairs. It was almost as dark as shadow travel. "N-nico? Are you down here?"

A moaning sound came from one corner, so I quickly finished going down the stairs and turned toward my friend.

He was in even worse shape than before, if possible. His arm was clearly broken, and he was using his shirt as a sling for it.

"Anna!" He yelled, annoyed. "I told you not to come!"

"Nice to see you too." I snorted. "You didn't think I'd listen, did you? Now let me fix you up, you're a mess!"

He scowled but didn't complain anymore. I snatched his arm and forced into place, making him yelp.

"No more of your bellyaching. It won't heal correctly if I don't do this, so suck it up." I took a deep breath, and recited the sacred words I learned in healing class. "Therapéf̱sei ton fílo mou, as mageía katharíste eseís Apóllo̱na, parakaloúme na sti̱richteíte éf̱kolo gios tou Ádi̱."

My hands glowed orange, and Nico's arm finally healed.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and looked annoyed.

"Yes, you can thank me later. Now, have you seen any spears entirely made of ice around here?" I looked around the basement, and signaled the others to come down.

"Nothing over here!"

"No sign of Dad's spear here either, I don't think they would keep it with the prisoner anyway."

"Good point Lacy. Come on Nico, we have to make a delivery." I grabbed him just as he finished untying himself. This is where the fun begins.

* * *

**YAY! X3 They found Nico! How much fun is that? Review!**


	30. Expect the unexpected

**Ring a ding ding! Congrats You are reading... THE THIRTIETH CHAPTER! Yay, woo-hoo! Can't belive this story's almost over. I've been working on this thing for months. Oh, and this might shock you, but, I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**

* * *

**Anna's Pov

We split into two teams when we left the basement. Me and Nico in one team, and everybody else in the other.

"Why don't we just leave?" Nico grumbled as we snuck throughout the building.

"Cause the quest isn't over yet!" I hissed as we entered an office room thing, holding up a plastic baggie.

It had all of the rings inside it, courage, kindness, talent, beauty, happiness, and voice.

"We have to find Boreas's spear, and restore Lamia to her original form. And right now, I'm hoping that if we do the latter, we can accomplish the first."

"Anna, I don't think any amount of jewelry will-" I bopped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Nico! Don't be stupid! This is Lamia's soul." I began to tuck the baggie back into my backpack.

"Is it now?" Came a new voice.

A guy with a trench coat and a full face mask walked in.

"Oh no! It's DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR/SLADE WILSON!" I screamed.

They both looked at me.

"Sorry, maybe I _do_ watch too many cartoons." I grinned sheepishly, then readied my bow. "Who are you really?"

"My name is none of your concern. But I'm going to need to take these." He snatched the bag. "M'lady will be so happy to have these. Hehehe."

"Great." I lowered my bow.

"What?"

"You are making my life a lot easier. Just, um, Nico, go with him."

"What? No way!" Nico looked offended. Wimp. "Why just me? You should at least come with!"

I tried not to flinch. I've... never seen Lamia in person. Just in my dreams. But, this is the monster that murdered my mother.

"I can't." I looked him in the eye.

* * *

Nico's Pov

She looked.. scared. Just like on the school bus. Only this time, she wasn't afraid of me.

"I just can't. It's just, Nico, I'm sorry, but, I can't go."

I didn't respond. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. The guy began leading the way.

"You're coming."

I tried to ignore her expression, it was sort of a mix of terror and outrage.

"Lady Lamia. I brought you a present." He called when we entered one room.

"What is it you imbecile?" Came a scratching voice from the other end of the room.

"Oh, just a little thing I like to call, THE REST OF YOUR SOUL!" He seemed pumped

"WHAT!" The monster came into view, licking her jaws.

Anna cowered behind me, trembling.

"I don't know how my lady, but the children seem to have parted with your soul!" He held up the bag with the rings for her to see.

"Give me that!" She snatched it from his hand.

Lamia opened the bag and emptied it onto her scaly, clawed, hand. Her yellow snake eyes widened as she read the now inscriptions on the side.

"Epistrépsei se ména polýtimi̱ psychí̱ mou, na apokatastí̱sei ti̱n kardiá mou, mou kánei téras den ypervaínei!" She poured out in her raspy voice, not seeming to be able to control her own fanged mouth.

She was instantly showered in a golden light, and by instinct, I looked away.

* * *

Anna's Pov

I peeked out from behind Nico when the light had finally faded away, and I got a huge shock.

A beautiful woman stood there on a pile of scales, staring at her hands. She had long black hair, cascading down her back like a curly waterfall. Her eyes an orange color, and her skin was a perfect tan. She felt her face, pulling on her cheeks as if to make sure they were real.

"It... worked." She had a pleasant voice, sort of like a cool breeze. "I'm not a monster anymore."

* * *

**Yay, Lamia has been restored. Let's have a party. Review.**


	31. Epilouge of awesome

**Last Chapter! Take a bow my OCs!**

**- Every OC in this story: "Bows"**

**Me: That's right my slaves! BOW! I can't believe it! It's finally the last chapter! Wow. Ooh! Last disclaimer! I don't own PJO or any music either. "Sighs" Oh the memories...**

**

* * *

**

-Epilouge-

Anna's Pov

Muahahahahaahahahaahaha! No I haven't gone to the dark side, I just feel evil right now. Why you ask? One word. Concert.

Lamia had just given us the spear when she got over being human again, saying that she was forever in our debts and that she would forever regret what she had done. As soon as we got back to camp on Mrs. O'leary (Nico was in no condition for shadow travel) my siblings explained something to me.

Every time someone from my cabin successfully completes a quest, my siblings hold a short concert in the quest participant's honer. Problem is, usually my cabin-mates are the only people who come. Not this time though, we got Chiron to declare it an official camp tradition. Know what that means? It means that if you don't come, you have to clean the bathrooms.

The members of the quest got to sit front row, in the best seats possible. Everyone else sat behind us. Hehe, behind.

Karen walked onto stage. "Welcome to the official cabin seven congrats-for-not-dying concert. We'll be preforming a few songs in honor of those who went on this latest quest." She turned to the band, a bunch of my siblings who'd just gotten to camp for the summer. "Hit it!" She grabbed the mic.

_"Guess this means you're sorry _  
_You're standing at my door _  
_Guess this means you take back _  
_All you said before _  
_Like how much you wanted _  
_Anyone but me _  
_Said you'd never come back _  
_But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye _  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _  
_I know that I've got issues _  
_But you're pretty messed up too _  
_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

___'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

___'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_____'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_  


She bowed at the cheering audience, a huge grin on her face. She once told me that if she lives into adulthood, she wants to be a singer for sure. It's actually a pretty common one among my siblings. Another one of my sisters took her place, Penny. Some of my younger siblings stood in the background. I guess they're backup.

_"Looking out a dirty old window. _  
_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by. _  
_I sit here alone and I wonder why. _

_Friday night and everyone's moving. _  
_I can feel the heat but it's soothing. _  
_Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town. _

_Down town the young ones are going. _  
_Down town the young ones are growing.._

___We're the kids in America. _  
_We're the kids in America. _  
_Everybody live for the music-go-round._  


_Bright lights the music get faster. _  
_Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance. _  
_I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance. _

_Hot-shot, give me no problems. _  
_Much later baby you'll be saying never mind. _  
_You know life is cruel, life is never kind. _

_Kind hearts don't make a new story. _  
_Kind hearts don't grab any glory. _

___We're the kids in America. _  
_We're the kids in America. _  
_Everybody live for the music-go-round._

Outside a new day is dawning.  
Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.  
I don't want to go baby.  
New York to East California.  
There's a new wave coming I warn you.

___We're the kids in America. _  
_We're the kids in America. _  
_Everybody live for the music-go-round._

Penny led the little kids off the stage the Hephaestus kids had spontaneously built, giving a me thumbs up. One of my sisters I don't know so well, Kayla, walked onto the stage. Man, where are all my brothers?

Anyways, she sang a couple of Taylor Swift songs.

She smiled at the audience. "Okay, here comes what we all at cabin seven owe our lives to." Kayla leaped off the stage. The huge red curtains pulled apart, revealing three of my brothers (Derrik, Pete, and Austin) and someone I didn't recognize. He looked about seventeen with awesome blond hair and happy blue eyes. I took me a minute to realize it was my dad. I felt my eyes tear up. I know it's been weeks since I was claimed, but this is the first time it's really sunk in. I have a parent. I have siblings. I have a family.

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right "

* * *

**Hi, I just finished re-editing this chapter. Sorry the ending is so corny, but hey, I'm a sucker for the Beatles.**


End file.
